Et bien pourquoi pas ?
by Jubblalyne
Summary: La septième année de James et Lily sera-t-elle différente des six premières ? Lily parviendra-t-elle à aimer James et le Quidditch ?
1. Une rentrée scolaire particulière

Voilà ma première fanfiction. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne donc je suis ouverte à tous les avis... Bonne lecure !

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 1

_Une rentrée scolaire… particulière_

Onze heures venaient juste de sonner, et peu à peu, il s'élançait pour sa course folle à travers les collines. C'était le premier Septembre et le Poudlard Express venait de quitter la gare King Cross, voie 9 3/4.

La jeune fille, qui refermait la porte du train après avoir regardé sa famille s'éloigner, soupira. Sa malle, son chaudron, son balai et la cage de sa chouette étaient posés à côté d'elle. Elle devait tout emmener à l'autre bout du train, dans le compartiment réservé aux Préfets, et la magie était interdite avant l'arrivée à Poudlard.

C'est alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais arriva. Il portait de fines lunettes rondes dont les branches allaient se perdre dans sa chevelure désordonnée. Il était plutôt élancé et, sous son tee-shirt, les muscles se dessinaient finement.

D'un coup d'œil rapide, il observa Lily. Ses cheveux, d'un roux éblouissant retombaient souplement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux possédaient une profondeur hors du commun, mais ce qui étonnait, c'était leur couleur : un vert émeraude limpide et pur.

James remarqua alors que l'insigne épinglé sur la poitrine de la jeune fille avait changé. Ce n'était plus celui de Préfète, mais celui de Préfète-en-Chef.

- « Félicitations Lily ! Je peux donc supposer que tu vas t'installer dans le wagon des Préfets, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… oui », dit Lily étonnée. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne percevait pas ce ton d'arrogance dans la voix de James.

- « Tu veux que je t'aide à emmener tes affaires de l'autre côté du train ?, demanda ce dernier.

- Merci, je me demandais justement comment j'allais faire ! »

James prit alors la malle et le chaudron de Lily pendant qu'elle prenait son balai et la cage de sa chouette. Ils commencèrent alors à avancer, James devant Lily.

Sur leur passage, tout le monde se retournait. Les amis de James et ceux de Lily furent ceux qui les regardèrent avec le plus d'étonnement. Mais enfin, ils arrivèrent au compartiment réservé aux Préfets.

James posa le chaudron par terre pour ouvrir la porte et son regard croisa alors celui de Lily. Celle-ci en fut surprise car, dans ce rapide échange, elle avait perçu un léger manque d'assurance. Elle l'avait déjà noté il y a quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré James, mais sur le coup, elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre. Pourtant, cette fois, c'était évident. Où était donc passée l'arrogance de James Potter ?

Il avait déjà rangé les affaires de Lily dans le compartiment et il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits.

- « Merci James », se dépêcha de prononcer Lily.

Il la détailla encore une fois avant de s'en aller. Lily alla alors s'asseoir à la place qui lui était réservée, près de la fenêtre.

La place en face d'elle, celle du Préfet-en-Chef, était vide. Elle remarqua que Remus Lupin n'était pas encore là, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, elle l'avait croisé avec Sirius Black lorsqu'elle avait traversé le train en compagnie de James.

Elle se demanda alors si Remus avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef. Mais, il était difficile de dire à qui était réservée la place qu'elle avait devant elle, puisque si le compartiment grouillait de préfets et de préfètes de cinquième et sixième années, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule septième année présente.

Elle se mit donc à regarder le paysage à travers la vitre. Mais, rapidement le Professeur McGonagall entra, précédée par Remus qui s'installa à la place du Préfet-en-Chef. Le professeur commença à expliquer le rôle des Préfets, aux cinquièmes années plus particulièrement.

Elle rappela que tous les Préfets étaient sous l'autorité des Préfets-en-Chef y compris pour la répartition des rondes. Puis, après quelques autres détails, elle se retira et les Préfets-en-Chef commencèrent leur travail, McGonagall leur ayant remis le mot de passe des salles réservées aux Préfets.

Lily et Remus répartirent les rondes que les préfets exécuteraient deux par deux dans le Poudlard Express, ainsi que les rondes de la semaine à Poudlard. On décida également des préfets qui devraient conduire les premières années dans leurs dortoirs. Ces informations données, chacun sortit du compartiment pour aller rejoindre ses amis.

Lily et Remus partirent ensemble à la recherche des leurs. Pour le malheur de Lily, il avait fallut que Lidwine, sa meilleure amie, s'installe avec James et Sirius Black.

Depuis leur première année, Lily haïssait James et Sirius, vantards et arrogants. Seulement, Remus était le meilleur ami de James et Sirius. Enfin, elle n'allait pas se plaindre, depuis l'année dernière, ils s'étaient disputés avec Peter Pettigrow, qui du coup ne les suivaient plus, avec ses manières ridicules.

Lily et Lidwine commencèrent une discussion, parsemée de grands éclats de rire, sur leurs vacances. Les trois garçons firent de même, jusqu'à ce que le chariot qui amenait les friandises arrive. Tous les cinq, ils achetèrent tous un peu de tout et ils se retrouvèrent avec une montagne de Chocogrenouilles, de Dragées Surprises et d'autres sucreries très variées.

De longues heures plus tard, le voyage touchait à sa fin. Lily et Remus retournèrent alors dans le compartiment des Préfets pour enfiler leurs robes de sorciers. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le compartiment, celui-ci était dans l'effervescence la plus totale. En effet, tous les préfets mettaient leurs uniformes. Les préfets-en-chef revêtirent les leurs avant d'ordonner leurs bagages. Ceux-ci rejoindraient seuls leurs appartements.

Enfin, le Poudlard Express ralentit avant de s'arrêter en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Ce fut alors un vacarme assourdissant qui emplit le quai lorsque tous les élèves de Poudlard sortirent du train d'un même mouvement. La voix d'Hagrid, dominant le tumulte, appelait les premières années qui s'approchaient lentement de lui, impressionnés. Aucun n'avait encore vu un demi-géant.

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily et Lidwine se dirigèrent vers les calèches tirées par des Sombrals. Sitôt la portière refermée, le véhicule s'ébranla vers Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, ils sortirent de la calèche.

Poudlard se dressait devant eux, monumental et impressionnant. Le château, immense, s'élançait vers le ciel. Pour cette soirée de rentrée scolaire, il était éclairé par des milliers de bougies, formant des jeux de lumière fabuleux et se reflétant dans le lac.

Les cinq jeunes gens gravirent alors, un à un, les degrés de l'escalier, qui les menaient vers la porte du château. Cet instant était magique. Poudlard exerçait alors sur eux la même fascination que lorsqu'ils l'avaient découvert la première fois. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir de nouveau onze ans. D'avoir remonté le temps…


	2. Chants et discours

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture ! Pour ceux qui se posent la question, les chanson sont la version anglaise de l'hymne de Poudlard et de la chanson du Choixpeau, écrites par J.K. Rowling.

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Chants et discours_

Dans le hall de Poudlard, régnait une certaine agitation. Les élèves se dirigeaient tous vers la Grande Salle. En y rentrant, chacun levait les yeux pour admirer le Plafond Magique. Ce soir-là, c'était un magnifique ciel étoilé, sans le moindre nuage.

Les tables respectives des quatre maisons se remplissaient progressivement, au fur et à mesure que les élèves arrivaient. La table des Professeurs, elle, était déjà comble. Enfin… il restait seulement deux places libres : celle d'Hagrid qui amenait les premières années de Pré-au-Lard à Poudlard, en leur faisant traverser le lac en barque et celle du Professeur McGonagall qui était allée les accueillir dans le hall.

Maintenant, les quatre tables des élèves étaient pleines, à l'exception des places laissées vides à l'intention des premières années. Progressivement, chacun se taisait et regardait la porte de la Grande Salle qui était désormais close. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le silence régnait dans la salle.

Devant la table des Professeurs, une quinzaine d'élèves venant de toutes les maisons se tenaient debout, les mains derrière le dos. Face à eux, un petit homme était juché sur une pile de livres composée de plusieurs gros volumes. Il maintenait ses deux bras levés, tenant sa baguette dans la main droite.

Enfin, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec lenteur, laissant entrer une quarantaine d'élèves, menés par le Professeur McGonagall. Au même instant, le chœur d'élèves dirigé par le Professeur Flitwick et sa pile de livres entonna l'hymne de Poudlard :

« Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and blad

Or young with scably knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils regagnèrent leurs places sous les applaudissements. Le Professeur McGonagall s'avança alors, posant un tabouret et le Choixpeau Magique, sur le tabouret, devant la table des Professeurs. Le Choixpeau s'anima et se mit à chanter :

« Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

You top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogward's Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me and I'll tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chilvary

Set Gryffindors appart ;

You might belong in Hufflepuffs,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unfraid of toil ;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind ;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands

For I'm a Thinking Cap! »

Les applaudissements s'élevèrent alors une seconde fois dans la Grande Salle. Le Professeur McGonagall prononça quelques mots avant de dérouler un parchemin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Alors, lentement, un à un, elle appela chacun des nouveaux élèves. Leur tour venu, ceux-ci allaient s'asseoir sur le tabouret et posaient le Choixpeau sur leur tête.

Lorsque la répartition fut terminée, le Professeur Dumbledore commença alors son discours :

« Bonjour à tous, aux nouveaux comme aux anciens ! J'espère que chacun trouvera sa place pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, malgré les éléments extérieurs. Je vous recommande à tous la plus grande prudence car nous sommes dans une période noire avec la présence de Voldemort. Etudiez tant que vous le pourrez, les septièmes années plus particulièrement, car à la fin de l'année scolaire vous ne pourrez plus bénéficier de la protection de Poudlard et vous serez seuls pour affronter les forces du mal.

Mais j'ai tout de même quelques nouvelles plus réjouissantes à vous annoncer !

Je tiens à vous présenter votre nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : n'ayant trouvé personne pour accepter le poste cette année, je me suis moi-même présenté… »

Cette fois, ce fut un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissements qui déferla dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore dû donc attendre que cela se calme un peu avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase :

« … et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître… j'ai passé mon propre entretien d'embauche avec brio ! »

Lorsque les rires prirent fin, le directeur put alors rappeler que la forêt du parc de Poudlard était interdite et que tous les élèves pouvaient consulter la liste des objets proscrits à Poudlard dans le bureau du concierge, Mr. Rusard, ce à quoi James et Sirius approuvèrent de la tête avec le plus grand sérieux, sous le regard amusé d'une partie des Gryffondors.

Enfin, le Professeur Dumbledore annonça la présence de trois bals durant l'année scolaire. Le premier aurait lieu à Halloween, le second à Noël et le troisième clôturerait l'année. Il avertit également les deux Préfets-en-Chef qu'ils devraient entièrement organiser les trois bals, mais qu'ils pourraient s'appuyer sur les Professeurs, les Préfets et les Capitaines des équipes de Quidditch pour obtenir l'aide nécessaire.

Dumbledore finit par conclure sur un joyeux « Bon appétit ! », faisant alors apparaître les plats sur les tables.


	3. Flirts et manigances

Et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Pour ma part je retourne écrire la suite.

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 3

_Flirt et manigances_

A la fin de la semaine, chacun avait repris les cours et ses habitudes dans le château. Vendredi soir, peu avant le couvre-feu, Lily commençait tout juste sa ronde, lorsqu'elle aperçut James et Sirius qui sortaient du bureau de Rusard.

Exaspérée, elle s'arrêta et soupira. Voilà désormais sept ans qu'ils faisaient rire tout le monde par leurs pitreries. Tout le monde excepté elle. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi gamins ?

- « Et non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Cette fois nous n'avons rien fait, affirma fièrement James.

- Enfin… pas encore, renchérit Sirius.

- Nous sommes tout simplement allés consulter la liste des objets interdits dans le bureau de ce bon vieux Rusard », précisa James, tout en admirant Lily, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas très discret.

- « Te serait-il venu à l'idée que nous étions allés lui tenir compagnie ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit très utile Miss Teigne est censée être là pour ça.

- Je vous conseille simplement de retourner bien vite dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors avant le couvre-feu. Sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous envoyer tenir compagnie à Mr. Rusard pour de bon », recommanda fermement Lily.

Alors, faisant mine de protester, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers leur Salle Commune. Lily, quant à elle, reprit tranquillement sa ronde et ne croisa personne d'autre que Remus qui effectuait lui aussi sa ronde.

Il semblait très fatigué et Lily s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle savait que la pleine lune serait demain. C'était depuis la troisième année, lorsqu'ils avaient étudié les loups-garous, qu'elle avait compris que Remus était l'un d'eux. Par peur de lui faire de la peine, elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, mais à chaque pleine lune, elle craignait qu'on découvre le secret de Remus.

Lily put enfin aller se coucher et elle passa une bonne partie du week-end à travailler. Le reste du temps, elle rigolait avec Lidwine près du lac, mais cette fois elles n'étaient pas avec James, Sirius et Remus car leur amie Alice les avait rejointes.

Les trois filles discutèrent longtemps de Franck Londubat avec qui Alice sortait depuis l'année dernière. De temps en temps, Franck semblait être dans un monde à part. Tous à Poudlard l'avaient déjà remarqué au moins une fois et cela lui avait déjà valu quelques moqueries. Mais c'était aussi pour son côté tête-en-l'air qu'Alice l'aimait.

Les étourderies de Franck étaient l'un des sujets de conversations favoris des trois filles et il était inépuisable. Cependant, ce fut plutôt Lidwine qui fut torturée par ses amis. Ce jour-là, Lily voulait savoir pourquoi Lidwine s'était installée avec les Maraudeurs dans le Poudlard Express.

- « Je te jure qu'il n'y avait plus d'autre place, tenta de se défendre Lidwine.

- Menteuse, il y avait deux ou trois wagons libres ! Je les ai vus quand j'ai dû traverser le train pour te trouver, rétorqua Lily.

- De toute manière, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu ne supportes pas les Maraudeurs… ! Ils sont sympas après tout…

- N'est-ce pas ?... Surtout un certain Sirius, enchaîna Alice. D'ailleurs, il me semble qu'il ne t'est pas indifférent…

- Sirius Black ! Mais tu es complètement folle !, s'exclama Lidwine.

- Pour ma part, je n'en serais pas aussi sure que ça…, renchérit Lily. Quelque chose me dit qu'Alice a raison… Il y a un trou dans le récit de tes vacances. Tu sais, celui que tu m'as raconté, dans le train ? Tu as passé les deux dernières semaines chez toi, sans rien faire…

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est la sienne !..., lâcha Lidwine.

- Par « la sienne », entendrais-tu celle de Sirius ?, tenta de préciser Alice.

- Allez ! Dis-nous, s'il te plaît », la supplia Lily.

Finalement Lidwine se lança et leur avoua qu'elle avait croisé Sirius qui se promenait dans son quartier. Ils avaient alors commencé à discuter et les deux dernières semaines de l'été leur avaient permis de mieux se connaître et de se rapprocher.

En restant avec Sirius, Lidwine n'avait pas manqué de croiser James et Remus. Elle s'était ainsi rendu compte qu'elle ne considérait pas Sirius de la même manière que le reste des Maraudeurs…

Lorsque l'heure du dîner approcha, la conversation prit fin, soulageant Lidwine tandis qu'Alice et Lily étaient bien décidées à obtenir rapidement plus de détails.

Avec l'arrivée du lundi matin, les cours reprirent. Dès la première heure, James et Sirius se montrèrent agités. Remus avait bien essayé de les calmer mais tous ses efforts s'étaient révélés vains. L'agitation des deux garçons ne cessa de s'amplifier jusqu'à midi.

Leur repas fut plutôt rapide, bien qu'ils aient longuement discuté à voix basse. Au moment où ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, l'ensemble des autres élèves, encore attablés, les suivit du regard.

Les professeurs avaient également remarqué l'attitude des deux garçons et se doutaient qu'un nouveau tour de leur part se profilait à l'horizon.

Un coup d'œil à la table des Professeurs apprit à Lily que le Professeur Flitwick semblait plutôt inquiet. En effet, pour les Gryffondors septième année, la première heure de cours de l'après-midi n'était autre que Sortilèges.

Ce jour-là, les élèves se hâtèrent de quitter la Grande Salle pour aller attendre devant la salle où avait lieu le cours de Sortilèges.

Il régnait dans ce couloir une importante effervescence. Dans le tumulte des voix, chacun jouait des coudes pour être le plus près possible de la porte.

Cependant, James et Sirius, pourtant la cause de cette agitation, ne se montraient pas. Il fallut attendre que le Professeur Flitwick arrive par le couloir de droite pour que les garçons apparaissent par celui de gauche.

Ne tenant pas à se faire bousculer, Flitwick ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et laissa tous les élèves entrer avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la pièce.


	4. Le cours de Sortilèges

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 4

_Le cours de Sortilèges_

« Comme je vous l'avais annoncé la semaine dernière, nous allons étudier un nouveau sortilège », commença le Professeur Flitwick.

Du haut de sa pile de livres, il balaya la classe du regard. Les conversations cessèrent et il put alors poursuivre.

« Il s'agit du sortilège Pilus. Il permet de faire des empilages de verres sous diverses formes telles que des pyramides. Comme vous vous en doutez, son usage se limite à la décoration dans certaines réceptions mondaines. Cependant, la réalisation de ce sortilège demande une très grande concentration. C'est pourquoi il va nous servir à mettre votre concentration à l'épreuve avant qu'on aborde les prochains sortilèges du programme », expliqua Flitwick avec une certaine excitation dans la voix.

Rapidement, il montra aux élèves le mouvement à effectuer avec leur baguette, leur donna la formule et fit apparaître, au tableau, différents modèles d'empilages à réaliser, et devant chaque élève, une dizaine de verres.

La classe se retrouva de nouveau en effervescence tandis que les élèves murmuraient tous « Pilus Correcto », les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Lily fut la première à montrer son modèle fini au professeur qui lui demanda de passer au suivant après l'avoir largement félicitée.

Alors que le cours était commencé depuis un bon quart d'heure, personne ne semblait plus penser à James ni à Sirius. C'est ce moment que les deux compères choisir pour agir.

Subitement, les premiers verres éclatèrent, sans cause apparente. Ce phénomène se répandit avec une rapidité foudroyante, brisant ainsi tous les verres de la classe ! Les tintements du verre se mêlaient aux cris de la classe, certains étant effrayés, mais la plupart riant allègrement.

Des éclats de verre volaient dans toutes les directions, rebondissant sur les murs et les bureaux, mais, étrangement, aucune des personnes présentes au cœur de cet enfer tranchant ne fut atteinte par le moindre morceau !

Peu à peu le vacarme que les verres produisaient en se brisant diminua alors que les derniers morceaux retombaient sur le sol. Les élèves se calmèrent, les rires prirent fin et le Professeur Flitwick se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour demander si quelqu'un avait eu le temps de voir ce qui avait causé tant de dégâts.

Cependant, comme personne ne put lui répondre, il se mit à inspecter la salle de classe lorsqu'un objet passa rapidement devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut pour la deuxième fois, il l'intercepta à l'aide d'un sortilège.

« Une gomme !, s'exclama le petit professeur. Une gomme volant à grande vitesse ! Mais peut-être messieurs Black et Potter pourront-ils m'éclairer sur la présence d'une gomme volante dans ma salle ainsi que sur son utilité… ».

Face au mutisme total qui semblait avoir frappé sa classe, il annonça à James et Sirius qu'ils devraient réparer tous les verres.

- « En effet, ajouta-t-il, nul n'a été blessé et vous êtes les seuls qui auraient pensé à ce détail…

- Exact, Professeur, lui répondit Sirius.

- Tout l'art est dans le détail », renchérit James.

Finalement, Flitwick accorda à James et Sirius que c'était de la belle magie et qu'ils ne seraient donc pas collés pour cette fois. Mais comme ils devaient rejoindre leur prochain cours, ils étaient tous les deux priés de revenir avant le dîner pour réparer leurs dégâts.

Ce jour-là, le Professeur Chourave eut bien du mal à se faire entendre car les élèves ne parlaient que de ce qui venait de se passer durant le cours de Sortilèges.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, James et Sirius se rendirent compte d'une chose… il n'était pas facile de réparer des verres dont les morceaux étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans une salle de classe. En effet, le sortilège Réparo permettait de réparer uniquement des objets dont tous les morceaux sans exception se trouvaient dans un périmètre relativement réduit.

Ils passèrent plus d'une demi-heure pour rassembler tous les morceaux sur une table et là encore ce n'était pas facile de reconstituer les verres. Ils durent poser un morceau un peu à l'écart des autres pour pouvoir jeter le sortilège. Mais il arrivait que certains morceaux soient trop éloignés du verre…

Plus d'une heure après y être entrés, les deux garçons ressortirent affamés de la salle de classe.

- « Flitwick nous a bien eus, s'exaspéra James.

- Ouais, la prochaine fois qu'on s'en prend à lui, on aura intérêt à surveiller nos arrières », soupira Sirius fermement décidé à tenir cette résolution.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, les tables étaient presque vides. Tous les élèves avaient déjà fini de manger ainsi que les professeurs. Flitwick, qui était resté seul à sa table, leur souhaita un bon appétit avant de quitter la pièce.

Il ne restait plus que Remus et Lily qui n'avait pas voulu le laisser attendre seul ses deux amis. James et Sirius prirent à peine le temps de les remercier avant de se jeter sur tous les plats qu'ils trouvaient.

Lily semblait plutôt étonnée tandis que Remus se contenta de soupirer.

- « Et bien Lily, je ne sais pas si tu as déjà fait la connaissance de nos estomacs sur pattes nationaux…, commença Remus.

- J'aimerai bien t'y voir, le coupa James. Je te rappelle qu'à midi on n'a quasiment pas eu le temps de manger !

- A qui la faute ?, répliqua Lily. Nul ne vous a demandé de faire n'importe quoi pendant le cours de Sortilèges.

- Pas « pendant », lui répondit Sirius, on avait déjà tout préparé avant. C'est ça l'organisation !

- Ouais ! « Pendant » le cours ma gomme m'a seulement et bien évidemment malencontreusement échappée, dit James avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Vous êtes décidément infernaux ! Vous ne pourriez pas arrêtez vos bêtises ?, leur demanda Lily.

- Vois-tu, contrairement aux années précédentes, on a attendu une semaine avant de commencer ce que tu appelles nos « bêtises » !, dit James.

- Vraiment, j'ai l'impression que vous ne changerez jamais !, conclut Lily tout en quittant la Grande Salle.

- Mais tant mieux car nous n'en avons pas l'intention ! », lui lança Sirius alors qu'elle disparaissait en direction des escaliers.


	5. Changement ou simple défi ?

Voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu plus axé sur les sentiments des personnages, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 5

_Changement ou simple défi ?_

Dès le petit déjeuner du mardi matin, James afficha sa bonne humeur. Lidwine et Sirius avaient tout simplement décidé de ne pas perdre la complicité acquise au cours de l'été. C'est sur cette bonne résolution qu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble pour déjeuner. Lily, James et Remus n'ayant pas voulu laisser leurs amis seuls s'étaient donc joints à eux.

Lily et Remus discutaient de tout et de rien, de leurs obligations de Préfets-en-Chef aux devoirs d'Arithmancie en passant par leurs amis. James, quant à lui, se contentait principalement de contempler Lily, ne suivant la conversation que de loin.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure de la semaine, cette initiative devint une habitude, les trois garçons partageant tous leurs repas avec les deux filles. Dans Poudlard, on commençait à jaser car jamais auparavant James et Lily ne s'étaient côtoyés sans s'insulter. Tout d'abord démentie par les Gryffondors, la rumeur selon laquelle James et Lily sortaient ensemble se propagea à toute l'école.

Lily et James ne supportaient ni l'un ni l'autre cette rumeur ce qui intrigua Sirius. Le mercredi soir, alors que les deux Maraudeurs étaient seuls dans leur dortoir et avachis sur leurs lits respectifs, Sirius se redressa, en appui sur un de ses coudes et se mit à fixer James du regard. Il semblait pourtant hésitant et ce ne fut que lorsque James se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogatif, qu'il se lança.

- « J'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est étrange…, entama Sirius.

- Ben moi je veux bien t'aider, lui répondit James, mais il va falloir que tu m'expliques de quoi il s'agit.

- Comme souvent. De toi. De toi et de Lily.

- Je ne l'ai pas provoquée pourtant…

- Justement, le coupa Sirius, ça ne te ressemble pas ! Et puis… tu ne supportes pas la rumeur selon laquelle toi et Lily êtes ensemble. »

Sirius fit une pause, observant l'expression de James. Celui-ci était plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son attitude pour le moins… inhabituelle avant que Sirius ne lui fasse remarquer. Presque inconsciemment, il tentait d'y trouver une justification rationnelle tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Malgré tout, il tenta de clarifier la situation pour son meilleur ami, son presque frère.

- « J'ai réfléchi cet été et…, il s'interrompit, changeant d'approche. Lily n'aime pas cette rumeur, j'ai peur qu'elle s'éloigne pour que les autres arrêtent de raconter des histoires. D'accord, je sais bien qu'on ne s'est quasiment pas rapprochés mais… »

James arrêta de parler, le regard rêveur. Un sourire béat s'étalait progressivement sur son visage tandis qu'il se remémorait les deux derniers jours.

- « … Tu la trouve toujours aussi belle, n'est-ce pas ?, compléta Sirius qui s'impatientait légèrement.

- J'aime la voir sourire. Et puis, lorsqu'elle parle avec Remus, je peux la connaître un peu mieux…

- Ta joue connaît déjà bien sa main ! », répondit Sirius ironiquement.

La réaction de James ne se fit pas attendre. Se redressant d'un bon, il saisit son oreiller et le lança de toutes ses forces en direction de la tête de Sirius. Celui-ci répliqua et bientôt les deux garçons se retrouvèrent par terre, au beau milieu du dortoir, tentant mutuellement de s'assommer à grands coups d'oreillers. L'un de ces derniers s'envola en direction de la porte au moment précis où Remus la franchissait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le calme était revenu dans le dortoir et que les autres s'étaient endormis, James restait songeur.

Une bonne heure plus tard, il s'était décidé : demain son nouveau plan pour se rapprocher de Lily serait lancé.

Lors du petit-déjeuner du jeudi, James commença à se mêler à la conversation entre Lily et Remus, tout en faisant attention à ne pas la vexer. C'est ainsi que le vendredi midi il participait pleinement aux discutions.

Lily avait bien remarqué que James semblait, tout comme dans le train, moins arrogant. Cependant les six années précédentes lui conseillaient de rester sur ses gardes.

Elle eut la confirmation de son intuition lorsque James se mit à lui expliquer qu'il était, certes, un peu trop dissipé, mais qu'elle était, contrairement à lui, un peu trop studieuse. Il lui fit comprendre, malgré ses protestations qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux faire des efforts, chacun dans un sens.

Tout en affirmant qu'il était prêt à jouer le jeu, même si ce n'était pas un défi, il incita Lily à se remettre un peu en question, à se lâcher.

Lidwine, Remus et même Sirius étaient également étonnés par la proposition de James. Lily se contenta de lui répondre froidement qu'elle ne tenait pas à se lancer dans un défi stupide. Elle quitta aussitôt la Grande Salle, sous les appels de James qui lui assurait que c'était tout sauf un défi.

Remus, qui avait été assis en face de Lily durant le repas avait aperçu un court instant un certain éclat dans ses yeux. Sans en être sûr, il était persuadé que c'était un éclat de fierté.

Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, Lily avait refusé de manger de nouveau avec les Maraudeurs. Lidwine était restée avec elle, au grand désespoir de Sirius qui pestait contre James.

Entre Lily et Lidwine, la conversation de ce vendredi midi n'avait pas été évoquée et Lily s'était renfermée sur elle-même, blessée dans son amour propre.

Elle passa la plus grande partie du week-end, seule dans un coin du parc de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lily de négliger ses devoirs mais là, elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Les paroles de James l'avaient atteinte. Etait-ce vraiment comme cela que les autres la percevaient ? Quelqu'un de trop studieux ? Incapable de s'amuser ? Etait-elle anormale par ses différences ?

Elle était sure de vouloir rester elle-même, de ne pas tout changer pour les autres, surtout pas pour quelqu'un d'arrogant comme James. Par contre, pour elle-même, elle voulait bien essayer de se lâcher un peu plus, de laisser tomber la pression, de moins penser au travail… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y pensait mais cette fois était la bonne.

Le dimanche soir, elle se coucha, fin prête à attaquer une nouvelle semaine. Sans que ses résultats scolaires en pâtissent, elle voulait braver les interdits. Mais les bêtises faites à Poudlard ne l'intéressaient pas. Elle voulait jouer gros même si elle devait être la seule à le savoir.

Se prouver qu'elle en était capable…


	6. On aura tout vu !

Et un chapitre de plus! Merci à tous ceux qui m'en ont envoyé des reviexs mais aussi à ceux qui ont mis ma fic sur leur liste d'alerte! Pour ce chapitre là, je me suis lâchée alors je vous laisse découvrir...

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 6

_On aura tout vu !_

Le lundi matin c'est en pleine forme et forte de ses résolutions de la veille que Lily s'éveilla. Néanmoins, elle prit son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Lidwine, loin des Maraudeurs. Les deux filles avaient du mal à contenir leur excitation, comme tous les lundis matins d'ailleurs. En effet leur semaine commençait par deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Cette fois, c'était dans le parc, près du lac, que le Professeur Dumbledore avait donné rendez-vous à ses élèves en leur promettant une séance de travaux pratiques. Comme toujours, les élèves étaient en avance, se demandant ce que le directeur avait bien pu imaginer.

« Bonjour !, s'exclama Dumbledore en arrivant. Je suis ravi de voir que tout le monde est déjà là car les deux heures de cours seront un peu courtes… Vous allez vous mettre par équipe de deux selon la liste que j'ai établie. Chaque équipe devra trouver et affronter cinq créatures ou situations nécessitant de se défendre. Les épreuves ont déjà été attribuées à chaque duo. La première équipe qui reviendra ici en ayant affronté tous ses défis recevra une récompense. »

Il distribua ensuite les fiches avec les équipes et les épreuves. Remus était avec Alice, Sirius avec Lidwine et bien évidemment James avec Lily. Le professeur précisa que les épreuves étaient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard mais à l'extérieur du château et chacun put partir à la recherche des épreuves.

- « Bon, voyons voir commença James, il est écrit que nous devons trouver un Epouvantard, une boite bleue à fleurs rose, une sphère de quartz, un arbre à malices et un Hippogriffe.

- Et ben ça !, s'exclama Lily interloquée. C'est du Dumbledore tout craché ! Je pense que la boite, la sphère ainsi que l'arbre ne doivent pas être trop durs à trouver et se sont les épreuves les plus… inattendues.

- Donc, on pourrait commencer par ça… Regarde ! Là-bas, je n'ai jamais vu cet arbre, c'est peut-être le nôtre. »

Lily et James coururent jusqu'à l'arbre au pied duquel un mot disait : « Malicieux, je le suis, mais demandez un arbre magique et je le serai également. ».

- « Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on doit choisir un arbre pour l'affronter ?, demanda Lily, perplexe face au message.

- Un saule cogneur !, s'écria James.

- Mais tu es fou ! », hurla Lily en s'écartant d'un bond.

Le petit arbre était en train de se transformer en un gigantesque saule cogneur. James expliqua à Lily qu'il devait y avoir une racine qui arrêtait les mouvements de l'arbre pour peu qu'on appuie dessus avec un bâton assez long. Suspicieuse Lily demanda où il avait appris ça mais James n'eut aucun mal à prétendre être tombé par hasard sur l'information à la Bibliothèque.

Le temps d'immobiliser l'arbre malicieux et celui-ci leur donna… un éléphant en peluche. Violet avec des étoiles orange.

James et Lily se lancèrent à la recherche de la boite et de la sphère et en cherchant près d'un tas de rochers, dans une sorte de petite grotte sombre, ils trouvèrent l'Epouvantard. Le sort Riddikulus ne leur posa évidemment aucun problème, James transforma un serpent géant en un énorme serpentin avant que Lily donne la varicelle à un homme au visage indéfini qui se mit à se gratter frénétiquement.

Ils sortirent de la grotte après avoir reçu une autre peluche : un chat rayé vert et bleu.

- « Dis Lily, tenta James, plutôt timidement, c'était qui, cet homme ?

- Désolée James, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de t'en parler. En tout cas pas maintenant. Un jour… peut-être.

- D'accord, comme tu veux », concéda James.

Lily et James se mirent à vagabonder au hasard dans le parc de Poudlard pour tenter de trouver la boite et la sphère. C'est cette dernière qu'ils découvrirent en premier. Cachée des regards par de hautes herbes, ils la repérèrent grâce à la faible lumière rose qu'elle émettait.

Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, Lily fit léviter doucement la sphère qui se mit à leur poser des questions sur le contenu des quelques cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui avaient eu lieu depuis le début de l'année. James et Lily passèrent cette épreuve avec la plus grande facilité et trouvèrent une troisième peluche : un castor à carreaux rouge et noir.

Cela faisait déjà une heure que le cours était commencé mais heureusement Lily et James atteignirent rapidement l'épreuve suivante. Ils aperçurent la boite bleue à fleurs rose au pied d'un buisson. Cette fois, ce fut James qui se dévoua et il ouvrit la boite à l'aide d'un sort.

Immédiatement, une dizaine de lutins se jeta sur les deux Gryffondors, voletant autour de leurs têtes, les pinçant et leur tirant les cheveux.

« N'essayes surtout pas de les stupéfixier !, hurla Lily. Ça les rendrait encore plus furieux. Il faut les ralentir et les enfermer dans une cage. »

Elle fit apparaître la cage et se mit à lancer des Impediamenta. James, quant à lui, mettait à profit son talent d'Attrapeur et attrapait les lutins sans même avoir besoin de les ralentir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les lutins se retrouvèrent dans la cage et James et Lily reçurent une girafe bordeaux à points vert pomme.

- « Et bien ! Je dois avouer que ça sert de faire équipe avec toi pour attraper ces lutins, reconnut Lily.

- Merci mais on devrait chercher l'Hippogriffe. Il ne peut pas être au milieu du parc, on le verrait trop facilement, déclara James. Je pense plutôt à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

- La Forêt Interdite ? Peut-être… Après tout, Dumbledore a parlé de l'enceinte de Poudlard et la forêt est dedans. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt et après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils aperçurent enfin l'Hippogriffe. Ce dernier les fixa longuement avant de s'incliner à son tour, permettant ainsi à Lily et James de se redresser.

« Bonjour et excuses-nous de te déranger, mais il semble que tu as une épreuve pour nous », dit Lily.

Pour toute réponse, ce fut un phoque en peluche, avec des carreaux écossais dans les tons rouge orangé qui apparut. James remercia l'Hippogriffe et ils s'éloignèrent doucement pour

ne pas le brusquer.

Mais bien vite, ils se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, tenant dans leurs bras les cinq peluches. Personne ne semblait sur le point de rejoindre le départ qui faisaient également office d'arrivée mais cela ne les arrêta pas et ils finirent par gagner le défi lancé par Dumbledore en arrivant avec plus d'un quart d'heure d'avance !


	7. Recherches et complot

Bonjour, voilà le chapitre 7 avec toutes mes excuses. Un grand MERCI à la personne qui m'a signalé qu'il y avait le chapitre 11 à la place du 7 :). Si vous trouver d'autres erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Merci et bonne lecture.

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 7

_Recherches et complot_

La victoire de James et Lily leur fit gagner une montagne de friandises de chez Honeydukes. Tous les élèves furent autorisés à garder les différentes peluches qu'ils avaient trouvées et James les céda toutes à Lily.

Cette dernière avait beaucoup apprécié le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et se demandait si cela ne pouvait pas lui donner des idées pour la bêtise qu'elle voulait faire. Le fait de pouvoir se promener dans le parc de Poudlard lui plaisait bien mais tout le monde pouvait le faire.

C'est en entrant en cours de Métamorphose, le deuxième cours du lundi matin, que Lily développait ses réflexions. Rapidement, elle se rendit compte que pour ajouter les notions d'interdit et de liberté à une promenade dans le parc, il suffisait d'en faire une escapade nocturne.

Le problème consistait maintenant à pouvoir sortir du château sans se faire repérer. Mais c'est justement ce moment précis que choisit McGonagall pour faire remarquer à Lily qu'elle semblait bien distraite ce jour-là et qu'elle était priée de suivre le cours de Métamorphose.

Lily ne retint que le dernier mot de la réprimande : « Métamorphose ». Evidemment, c'était la bonne solution. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre l'apparence d'un autre élève car lui aussi pourrait être puni et ce serait vraiment injuste pour lui.

Elle en conclut qu'elle devait prendre une forme sous laquelle elle ne pouvait pas être sanctionnée pour ses escapades.

Le mardi midi, Lily s'était enfin décidée pour devenir Animagus. Non déclarée tant qu'à faire. Après tout, si personne ne la voyait se transformer, personne ne pourrait la dénoncer au Ministère de la Magie.

Dès cet après-midi du mardi, Lily se lança dans des recherches à la Bibliothèque. Pour être sure que Madame Pince ne pourrait pas en cibler l'objectif, elle gardait toujours deux ou trois livres ouverts sur sa table, un seul d'entre eux concernant les Animagi.

Toute la semaine, elle passa l'intégralité de son temps libre à la Bibliothèque. Lily ne souffla mot de ses recherches à personne, si bien que ses amis étaient persuadés qu'elle faisait simplement ses devoirs.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle négligea ses amis tant elle était obnubilée par ses recherches. Finalement, le vendredi, Lidwine et Remus, furieux, se décidèrent à aller voir James.

Ils lui reprochèrent son manque de tact en lui expliquant que suite à sa proposition de la semaine dernière, Lily avait d'abord déprimé et que maintenant, elle passait encore plus de temps qu'avant à la Bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs. James se défendit tant bien que mal, leur expliquant que ce n'était pas son but, qu'il attendait le résultat opposé. Pour finir Remus et Lidwine partirent presque en courant lorsque James précisa que si Lily n'avait pas compris ses intentions, il pouvait les lui réexpliquer.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient désespérés de James, Lidwine et Remus croisèrent Sirius qui prétendit devoir leur annoncer une grande nouvelle et qui les entraîna dans une salle de classe vide du cinquième étage.

- « J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé !, s'écria Sirius dès que la porte fut fermée.

- Doucement, et explique nous ce que tu as trouvé, tenta Remus.

- Le moyen de mettre James et Lily ensemble !, répondit Sirius, surexcité.

- Ah non ! Pas question, le coupa Lidwine. On ne peut pas forcer les gens à s'aimer, ça ne marche pas comme ça !

- Mais on ne va pas les forcer à s'aimer puisque James aime déjà Lily et que…, tenta Sirius avec espoir.

- Lily n'aime pas James, cette fois, c'était Remus qui l'avait coupé.

- Enfin… ça, je n'en serai pas aussi sure que toi, lâcha Lidwine. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est folle amoureuse de James depuis des années, même si elle refuse obstinément de sortir avec lui ou même de l'avouer. Peut-être parce que James lui a demandé trop tôt…

- Justement !, s'exclama Sirius bondissant sur cette aide inespérée. On pourrait causer des problèmes à James, sans aller trop loin évidemment, et laisser Lily choisir de l'aider ou non. On peut créer les problèmes avant les matchs de Quidditch. Je sais bien que Lily n'aime pas vraiment le Quidditch, mais elle tient tout de même à ce que Gryffondor gagne.

- Si je résume, tu veux créer des ennuis à James, lesquels ennuis risquent d'empêcher Gryffondor de gagner au Quidditch mais, si Lily aide James, ils arriveront à surmonter les obstacles ?, essaya de résumer Remus.

- Exactement, renchérit Sirius, et si elle décide de ne pas l'aider, sachant qu'il a des ennuis, les ennuis s'en vont et comme ça Gryffondor n'est pas pénalisé au Quidditch !

- Oui, mais s'ils se rendent compte qu'on est derrière tout ça, on peut être sûrs que Lily n'acceptera jamais de sortir avec James, contesta Lidwine.

- Ne pas se faire repérer, c'est justement le principe, contra Sirius. Et puis ce n'est pas si compliqué. »

Sirius se lança alors dans une longue série de supplications diverses et variées, allant du « S'il vous plaît ! » au « Je vous demande juste un tout petit peu d'aide pour leur bien ! », accompagné d'un air de chien battu.

Cinq minutes plus tard, c'est un Remus exaspéré qui finit par lâcher : « Et bien… pourquoi pas ? Au moins, tu nous ficheras la paix ! ».

Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se jeta au cou de Remus tandis que Lidwine acceptait elle aussi avec un soupir résigné. Les trois amis se mirent alors à discuter de leur plan.

Il fut convenu qu'ils n'agiraient que dans la semaine précédant les matchs pour limiter les risques que James et Lily découvrent le complot qu'ils avaient mis en place.

Pendant ce temps, ne se doutant de rien, Lily continuait ses recherches. Ayant découvert que les Animagi ne courraient aucun danger face aux morsures de loup-garou, elle pensa à Remus et envisagea tout de même de se transformer en un animal suffisamment volumineux.

Elle avait également résolu le problème qui consistait à sortir dans le parc après le couvre-feu. Sa place de Préfète-en-Chef lui permettait de se déplacer dans les couloirs en toute liberté et elle s'était souvenue d'un énorme livre que nul autre élève qu'elle n'était assez motivé pour le lire.

Elle y avait trouvé la liste de certains passages secrets de Poudlard et s'était rendu compte que celui qui partait derrière le tableau du mage fou, dans la salle attenante à la Grande Salle, de l'autre côté de la table des Professeurs, débouchait derrière des buissons, près de la cabane d'Hagrid, le gardien des Clés de Poudlard.

Il ne restait plus à Lily qu'à trouver en quel animal se métamorphoser…


	8. Premières tentatives

Et voilà la suite, Lily avance dans son projet, quant aux Maraudeurs... je vous laisse découvrir...

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 8

_Premières tentatives_

Lily passa ce week-end de la même manière que celui qui avait suivi la rentrée : bouclant ses devoirs et passant le reste de son temps avec Lidwine et Alice. On était déjà à la mi-septembre et les trois filles avaient décidé de profiter encore un peu du parc avant l'arrivée de l'automne.

Les trois amies avaient pris leurs maillots de bain et s'étaient aventurées dans le lac bientôt rejointes par les Maraudeurs et Franck. Remus amenait un ballon avec lui et bientôt des cris retentirent, rythmés par les éclaboussures et les passes plus ou moins bien réussies.

Le samedi, ils ne sortirent pas de l'eau avant six heures et demi, arrivant juste à temps pour le repas du soir. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient une fois de plus attablés ensemble même si Franck et Alice se tenaient un peu à l'écart.

Ils ne se séparèrent pas non plus lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, commençant une partie de bataille explosive.

Finalement, fatigués par la baignade ils allèrent se coucher peu après dix heures et quart. Lily n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que les filles de son dortoir s'endorment et, vers onze heures du soir, elle se releva, s'habilla sans oublier son insigne de Préfète-en-Chef et sortit de chez les Gryffondors.

Sans se presser, comme si elle effectuait une ronde, elle descendit du septième au troisième étage. Arrivée là, elle prit un passage masqué par une tenture, tout en s'assurant de ne pas avoir été suivie.

Le passage débouchait dans une ancienne salle de classe, désaffectée depuis quelques années. Pour y avoir eu cours en première année, Lily avait remarqué un placard inutilisé. Cédant à sa curiosité elle avait découvert qu'il donnait dans une autre salle de classe du cinquième étage et que la sortie de l'escalier était protégée de la même manière que l'entrée.

Dans la salle de classe du troisième étage, Lily avait verrouillé la porte par précaution. Elle se tenait debout au milieu de la salle et se concentrait sur l'animal qu'elle avait choisi.

Elle avait fini par se décider pour un animal qui pouvait passer inaperçu, que ce soit dans le monde sorcier ou dans celui des Moldus. Elle s'était résignée à ne pas pouvoir aider Remus lors de ses transformations car un animal qui serait capable de l'arrêter serait trop volumineux et peu discret.

Le seul moyen de devenir Animagus étant de s'imaginer sous la forme que l'on voulait prendre, Lily tentait de se représenter sous l'apparence d'un chat.

Une heure plus tard, Lily était trop fatiguée pour pouvoir se concentrer et rejoignit son dortoir sans avoir obtenu le moindre résultat.

Le dimanche fut semblable au samedi, les devoirs furent finis dans la matinée et le soleil étant toujours là, l'après-midi se partagea entre baignade et discussion à l'ombre d'un arbre. Une fois de plus, Lily, Lidwine et les Maraudeurs mangèrent ensemble Franck et Alice ayant décidé de passer toute la journée à deux.

Pour le deuxième soir consécutif, Lily sortit en douce de son dortoir et se rendit dans la salle de classe du troisième étage. Par peur d'être repérée, elle emprunta un chemin différent de celui de la veille.

Au cours de ses tentatives pour devenir Animagus, Lily se rendit compte de la difficulté qu'elle avait à s'imaginer en chat. Elle se résolut donc à faire des recherches sur les chats, plus particulièrement sur leur comportement et sur leur anatomie. Elle supposa que cela l'aiderait certainement.

Lorsque Lily rejoignit son dortoir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais suivre ce rythme jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache se transformer. C'est pourquoi elle décida de ne s'entraîner qu'un soir sur deux, exception faite des week-ends, en répartissant les séances en fonction de ses rondes de Préfète.

La semaine s'annonçait des plus mouvementée. En effet, les Maraudeurs s'étaient arrangés pour que tout Poudlard sache que cette semaine allait être « La semaine d'enchaînement » sans que personne ne sache en quoi cela consistait. C'était Remus qui avait lancé la rumeur, si discrètement que nul ne savait que l'information venait des Maraudeurs.

Le lundi, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, le Professeur Chourave était catastrophée. Toutes ses plantes se portaient à merveille le dimanche soir et ce matin, elle les avait retrouvées toutes flétries.

A cause des soins qu'elle devait leur apporter, Dumbledore déclara qu'il n'y aurait pas cours de Botanique ce jour-là.

Les Maraudeurs avaient juste voulu tester leur nouvelle potion qui, sans danger pour les plantes, les flétrissait juste pendant une journée.

Le mardi, le ciel était subitement devenu tout noir, sans la moindre étoile, pour les élèves qui avaient cours d'Astronomie. James, Sirius et Remus avaient pris un malin plaisir à peindre en noir les objectifs de tous les télescopes de Poudlard. Seulement, un simple Récuro ne suffisait pas à enlever la peinture qui était plutôt tenace.

Le mercredi, malgré le fait que les professeurs étaient sur leurs gardes, ce fut le contenu des cours de Potions qui dut être modifié. Les ingrédients que Slughorn avait besoin d'utiliser étaient précisément ceux qui avaient disparus.

Discrètement, le corps enseignant avait monté la garde toute la nuit devant la salle où les ingrédients étaient habituellement rangés. Mais sans qu'ils ne puissent prendre le coupable, les ingrédients avaient retrouvé leur place au cours de la nuit, à leur plus grande surprise.

Le jeudi matin, ce fut le Professeur Flitwick qui découvrit avec effroi qu'aucun livre ne restait ou ne pouvait entrer dans la salle de classe où il se trouvait. Durant toute la journée, il dut donc se résoudre à faire cours sans son habituelle pile de livres pour s'asseoir, ce qui ne lui laissait d'autre choix que d'être caché par son propre bureau.

Le vendredi fut le jour le plus excentrique de la semaine. En effet, presque tous les couloirs de Poudlard contenaient une surprise des Maraudeurs.

Certains couloirs étaient truffés de Bombabouses, d'autres contenaient des murs invisibles… Les trois garçons avaient réussi à convaincre Peeves d'empêcher les élèves de passer dans certains couloirs, les obligeant à faire de grands détours pour se rendre en cours.

Mais la plus grande fierté des Maraudeurs, celle qui laissait les professeurs perplexes quant à la manière dont ils s'y étaient pris, c'était d'avoir trouvé le moyen de changer momentanément les mots de passe des passages secrets !

James, Sirius et Remus pouvaient être sûrs qu'on se souviendrait longtemps de la semaine qu'ils avaient fait vivre aux occupants de Poudlard !


	9. Cours supplémentaires

Salut, voilà la suite. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'envoient des reviews, à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leurs favoris ou sur leur liste d'alerte!  
Bonne lecture!

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 9

_Cours supplémentaires_

En cette fin de semaine, toutes les conversations des élèves de Poudlard portaient sur la semaine peu commune que les Maraudeurs venaient de leur faire vivre.

Lily, bien moins enthousiasme à leur sujet que le reste de l'école, fut soulagée de pouvoir enfin changer de sujet de conversation. En effet, un élève de première année venait la voir, hésitant, pour lui remettre un mot du Professeur Dumbledore.

Celui-ci souhaitait la voir dans son bureau le plus tôt possible. Lily prit juste le temps de remercier le porteur du message avant de partir en courant.

Lors de sa traversée de Poudlard, elle se fit arrêter par le Professeur McGonagall qui estimait que les couloirs du château n'étaient pas une piste de course et que Dumbledore pourrait bien patienter cinq minutes, de manière à éviter une collision frontale entre deux élèves !

C'est donc en marchant que Lily avait fini par arriver au bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier la fit entrer et s'asseoir.

Savoir si Lily voulait un bonbon au citron semblait être la première préoccupation de Dumbledore. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il lui expliqua qu'il envisageait de donner des cours de rattrapage à certains élèves de septième année qui risquait d'avoir du mal à passer leurs ASPICS dans une matière précise.

Lily étant une très bonne élève en Potions, les Professeurs Dumbledore et Slughorn auraient bien aimé qu'elle puisse donner des cours de rattrapage à l'un des élèves en difficulté.

Trois noms figuraient sur la liste : un élève de Poufsouffle, un de Serdaigle et… James Potter. Lily eut vite fait de réaliser que c'était celui qui avait le moins de difficultés. Elle se renseigna sur le nombre d'heures de cours à donner par semaine et pendant combien de temps. A sa convenance…

Lily se dit que si l'élève en question l'embêtait trop, elle n'aurait qu'à réduire le nombre d'heures de cours. Au fond d'elle-même, l'idée de faire cours à James l'attirait et elle tentait de trouver de bonnes excuses pour le choisir comme élève.

Après tout, elle avait bien remarqué que depuis le début de l'année il était moins arrogant que les autres années. James semblait faire des efforts pour changer de comportement… Alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une deuxième chance ? Surtout qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais vraiment laissé, de première chance…

- « D'accord Professeur ! Je prendrais James Potter !

- Dans ce cas Lily, je te propose de donner ton premier cours lundi soir. La troisième salle de l'aile gauche du quatrième étage est à ta disposition en permanence, lui annonça Dumbledore. Je me chargerais de prévenir James pour le premier cours.

- Merci. »

Sur ce Lily quitta le bureau directoriel. Tout le reste du week-end, elle évita James du mieux qu'elle put. Elle était déjà suffisamment stressée comme ça !

Lily ne savait pas vraiment comment donner un cours. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment réagirait James. Est-ce que Dumbledore l'avait informé qu'elle avait elle-même choisit de le prendre comme élève ? Qui plus est de son plein gré…

Finalement, le lundi soir arriva et Lily ne dit mot de tout le repas, stressée par l'imminence de la confrontation avec James. Celui-ci était à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondors et scrutait l'ensemble de la Grande Salle. Lily avait l'impression qu'il recherchait l'identité de son professeur de soutien.

A huit heures moins le quart, Lily quitta la table alors que Lidwine lui adressait un sourire encourageant. Rapidement, elle atteignit la salle que Dumbledore lui avait attitrée. Son chaudron installé, elle se remémora les idées qu'elle avait eues pour son cours.

C'est en avance que James frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse. Face à Lily, il s'arrêta net et la regarda avec stupéfaction.

- « Je sais bien que tu es douée en Potions, mais de là à imaginer que tu acceptes de me donner des cours…

- Dumbledore me l'a demandé, assena Lily, coupant court à toute discussion sur ce sujet.

- Bien. Dans ce cas… qu'as-tu prévu ?

- Ben… heu… Pour la première fois je ne sais pas trop… Déjà, quelles sont tes principales difficultés en Potions ?

- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir de gros problèmes. Plutôt plein de petits défauts et du coup, ça finit par coincer !

- Bon, d'accord ! Je te propose de refaire les potions qu'on a faites en cours et avec lesquelles tu as eu des problèmes », conclut Lily en s'approchant de son chaudron.

Ils se mirent au travail et commencèrent à réaliser une potion d'illusion. Cette dernière avait la particularité de faire croire à celui qui la prenait qu'il y avait devant lui l'objet qui avait été ajouté dans la potion. Par exemple, si vous mettez des fraises dans la potion, celui qui la prend voit cinq minutes plus tard et durant cinq minutes des fraises devant lui. L'usage principal est évidement de détourner l'attention : essayez donc d'attraper des fraises qui ne sont qu'une illusion !

Durant près d'une heure, James et Lily travaillèrent très sérieusement et James finit par réussir sa potion.

- « Bien, tu ne t'en sors pas si mal, lui dit Lily soulagée que le cours se soit bien passé.

- En même temps, tu es plutôt douée pour expliquer ! Tu t'y prends différemment de Slughorn et je trouve ça plus clair !

- Donc je suppose que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir en courrant si je te demande quand est-ce que ça t'arrange pour le prochaine séance ?

- Pas du tout. Si on pouvait simplement éviter les mardis, les jeudis et les samedis soirs, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup car j'ai déjà les entraînements de Quidditch ces jours-là et je ne peux pas modifier les horaires de toute l'équipe ! », demanda James.

Lily se dit que c'était vraiment un coup de chance. Ses rondes seraient donc juste après les cours avec James, lui permettant d'essayer de devenir Animagus les jours où James jouait au Quidditch.

- « Parfait ! On se voit donc les lundis, mercredis et vendredis soirs, annonça Lily. Au fait, tout se passe bien avec le Quidditch ?

- Euh … oui ! Cette année Gryffondor a une bonne équipe alors pour la coupe, on a de fortes chances de gagner !, déclara James.

- Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Mais bon… il faut que je te laisse : je dois aller faire ma ronde et… le château est grand ! »

Sur ce, les deux adolescents se séparèrent, James rejoignit le dortoir de Gryffondor en se demandant si Lily était en train de lui laisser une chance de lui montrer qui il était vraiment. Après tout, elle ne l'avait jamais questionné à propos du Quidditch avant aujourd'hui.

Quant à elle, Lily arrivait de moins en moins à résister à l'idée de donner sa chance à James, même si elle s'étonnait encore qu'ils aient pu avoir une conversation civilisée sans leurs amis pour les retenir !


	10. Un emploi du temps trop chargé

Coucou j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre un peu au hasard et au bout d'un moment une réplique un peu loufoque m'est venue pour Lily... Est-ce que vous trouverez laquelle ?

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 10

_Un emploi du temps trop chargé_

Le mardi matin, Lily se rendit compte que les semaines à venir allaient être chargées, très chargées. En effet, on était à quelques jours du mois d'octobre et même si le bal d'Halloween n'avait lieu que fin octobre, il fallait commencer la préparation.

C'est Remus qui était venu lui rappeler ce détail au petit-déjeuner. Les deux Préfets-en-Chef décidèrent de se voir tous les soirs où Lily ne donnait pas de cours à James. Du coup, pendant un bon mois, Lily n'aurait plus le temps de s'entraîner à devenir Animagus. Mais elle ne put que se résigner sans rien dire, de peur de se trahir.

Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent donc dans la salle où Lily donnait ses cours, la Salle Commune de Gryffondor étant décidément bien trop bruyante pour pouvoir se concentrer. En plus, Remus et Lily ne voulaient pas que les occupants de Poudlard comprennent ce qu'il y aurait au bal. Le plus dur serait de cacher l'ensemble à ceux qui allaient les aider à organiser.

Les deux amis décidèrent que chacun des trois bals de l'année auraient un thème différent. Le plus simple pour Halloween était évidemment de faire un bal costumé.

Rapidement, ils se mirent d'accord pour que les élèves ne choisissent pas leurs déguisements. Ces derniers leur seraient fournis en même temps qu'un carton d'invitation.

Finalement, ils ne travaillèrent pas longtemps avant de revenir à la tour des Gryffondors. Lily et Remus s'étaient donné rendez-vous le jeudi soir à la Bibliothèque. Ils espéraient trouver un système pour que les élèves ne puissent déballer avant l'heure ou échanger leurs costumes pour le bal.

En arrivant dans la tour des Gryffondors, Lily se dépêcha de finir ses devoirs car elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir. Cependant, une fois qu'elle fut dans son lit, elle ne put trouver le sommeil.

James. Il occupait toutes ses pensées. Lily ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il représentait pour elle… Mais ce qui la troublait le plus étaient les paroles qu'il avait prononcées le lundi soir.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir de gros problèmes. Plutôt plein de petits défauts et du coup, ça finit par coincer ! », avait-il dit. Certes il parlait des Potions mais Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait autre chose…

Chez James, il n'y avait pas que les Potions qui coinçaient… Sa relation avec Lily était problématique aussi. Et pourtant à la base, il n'y avait jamais eu d'obstacle insurmontable. Elle lui avait donné de plus en plus de défauts sans importance au fur et à mesure des années.

Cela, Lily le savait mais elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder différemment. Après tout, elle avait toujours réussi à justifier les défauts qu'elle lui prêtait alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Peut-être parce que James avait changé, qu'il avait mûri. Néanmoins, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Et si ce n'était qu'une façade ? qu'un piège ? Plus que tout, elle refusait de se faire avoir par James… mais finit tout de même par s'endormir en pensant à lui.

Le mercredi, Lily avait réussi à ne pas trop penser à James. Ce dernier avait décidé de faire une course de balai avec Sirius suite à une provocation de sa part.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de classe, Lily en eut le souffle coupé et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. James avait pris une douche avant de venir et avait dû courir pour ne pas être en retard.

Des mèches de cheveux mouillés tombaient sur son visage. Il avait le souffle court et son tee-shirt était collé sur la peau encore mouillée de son torse musclé. De ça, Lily était certaine : James était beau comme un dieu.

Elle resta figée un moment, contemplant la ligne de ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. Elle remonta vers son visage et leurs regards se croisèrent. Cette fois, ce fut James qui eut le souffle coupé. La profondeur du regard de Lily le surprenait toujours, le fascinait comme rien d'autre.

Peu à peu, James et Lily reprirent leurs esprits. Ils eurent beau travailler pendant plus d'une heure, une certaine gêne subsistait.

Comme la dernière fois, ils se séparèrent sitôt la porte passée. Lily partait faire sa ronde à l'opposé de la tour des Gryffondors. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de rester plus longtemps à côté de James.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle de classe, Lily n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait pensé à James de cette manière. Elle venait tout juste des se rendre compte à quel point il pouvait être sexy et attirant.

Bouleversée, elle erra pendant plus d'une heure et demi dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, sans vraiment se préoccuper de faire sa ronde sérieusement. Finalement, quelques fantômes lui conseillèrent d'aller dormir après qu'ils l'aient vu parcourir cinq fois le même couloir. Lily n'avait tout simplement pas réalisé qu'elle tournait en rond !

Alors que Lily rejoignait la tour de Gryffondor, James l'attendait. Lui aussi avait été perturbé par le début de sa leçon. Certes, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il aimait Lily mais il avait bien vu qu'elle ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça avant ce soir… Il voulait en savoir plus…

Enfin, le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota et Lily arriva dans la Salle Commune.

- « Eh ! Lily !, l'interpella James.

- James… Je suis fatiguée, je voudrais juste aller me coucher, tenta Lily.

- S'il te plait ! Juste une minute ! Je voulais m'excuser d'être arrivé en retard tout à l'heure. J'étais dans le parc et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer…

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Et puis… tu n'étais pas tellement en retard.

- Tu es sure ? Pourtant j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose te dérangeait, essaya James.

- Euh… Non. Non, non. Ce n'était rien. Rien du tout, je t'assure, se défendit Lily.

- Vraiment ? Et si je te dis que ce n'était pas qu'une impression ? »

Lily ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer ses pieds. James, lui, la fixait elle.

« Lily ! S'il te plait ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à me dire ce que tu as. C'est juste que j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir t'aider… ou simplement savoir si j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas… »

Pendant encore quelques minutes, Lily ne dit rien. James finit donc par se décider à partir.

- « Attends !... Tu me promets de ne pas rire ?

- Juré, lui promit James sérieusement.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de… juste avant qu'on se voie… de… prendre une douche… Ou alors, finir de t'essuyer, dit Lily avec une toute petite voix, n'osant pas regarder James.

- D'accord, pas de problème ! »

Sur ce, ils allèrent se coucher. James partit avec un sourire triomphant. Il ne s'était pas trompé : Lily était bien attirée physiquement par lui.

Même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit peu et que ça avait été involontaire, James se dit qu'il pourrait en jouer. D'accord, ce n'était pas très sympa, mais il aimait vraiment Lily, alors, si c'était la seule solution pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui…

Maintenant, James savait exactement ce qui plaisait à Lily…


	11. Evolutions

Et voilà la suite des déclarations pas très réfléchies de Lily ! Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 11

_Evolutions_

C'est avec une désagréable impression que Lily se réveilla le jeudi matin. Lentement, elle se remémora la veille au soir : le cours avec James puis, avec horreur, elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Comment allait-elle faire pour affronter son regard aujourd'hui ? Lily n'en savait strictement rien et envisageait même de passer la journée tranquillement dans son lit.

Cependant, assez rapidement, elle se décida à se lever, s'habiller et aller manger. Malheureusement pour elle, Lidwine s'était installée avec les Maraudeurs. Hasard ou coïncidence, la seule place qui restait disponible pour Lily se trouvait juste à côté de James qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation.

Durant le petit-déjeuner, Lily se rendit compte qu'il était difficile de manger en ignorant son voisin de droite. James, pour sa part, s'adressait tant que possible à Lily, à propos de tout et de n'importe quoi. Lily n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment James avait réussi à passer de la confiture à la fraise à la saison de Quidditch qui approchait à grands pas, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à se rappeler du moment où la conversation avait changé.

Le reste de la journée se passa plus calmement que le petit-déjeuner. Lily attendait avec impatience que le soir arrive. En effet, la dernière fois, Remus et elle avaient bien avancé dans leurs recherches pour le bal et le projet intéressait de plus en plus Lily. D'ailleurs, ce soir-là, les deux amis réussirent à trouver les sorts dont ils avaient besoin.

Le vendredi, Lily paniquait un peu à l'idée de faire cours à James le soir même et elle envisagea même de reporter la leçon. Pourtant, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que cela ne ferait que reporter le problème sans pour autant le résoudre.

C'est donc résignée qu'elle entra dans la salle du quatrième étage. James s'y trouvait déjà et il lui sourit alors qu'elle rentrait dans la salle.

- « Coucou Lily ! Comme tu peux le constater, je ne suis pas mouillé ce soir, commença James.

- James... S'il te plait !... J'étais fatiguée quand je t'ai dit ça, et quand je suis fatiguée, je dis n'importe quoi ! »

James semblait tout à coup déçu. Lily voyait bien qu'il hésitait à lui demander quelque chose qui paraissait lui tenir à cœur.

- « Pose ta question, James ! De toute manière, je doute d'arriver à m'enfoncer encore plus qu'hier.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas le genre de questions que l'on pose habituellement mais…, James marqua une pause. Lily, est-ce que tu étais sincère, est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dit ?

- Oui, j'étais sincère, avoua Lily, Mais… je ne veux pas de donner de faux espoirs. Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai remarqué que tu avais changé. Enfin, pas tout le temps… plutôt par moments. Je n'arrive pas non plus à oublier les six années depuis notre entrée à Poudlard…

- Lily, je sais que ça peut surprendre, mais cet été, j'ai pas mal réfléchit et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait et dit beaucoup de conneries… Je suis content que tu aies remarqué que j'ai changé… Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, dit-il avec un air d'excuse qui amusa Lily. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier le passé mais… est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on deviennent amis ?… Bien sûr, on ne peut pas décider d'être amis, mais au moins essayer ?

- D'accord, je veux bien essayer ! Surtout que j'en ai marre de nos disputes. »

James et Lily se tenaient face à face et se regardaient. Leurs regards se croisèrent et pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, James fut hypnotisé par celui de Lily.

- « Euh… James ? Pourquoi tu deviens… « bizarre » quand tu me regardes ? J'ai déjà remarqué ça mercredi soir !

- Lily… ta question m'embête… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas y répondre mais… on a dit qu'on essayait d'être amis et… je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher alors… est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on fasse comme si tu n'avais rien remarqué ?, demanda James gêné.

- Okay, pas de problème !, lui répondit Lily, plutôt amusée. Pendant qu'on y est, peut-être qu'on devrait… annuler le cours d'aujourd'hui ?

- Je dois avouer que la proposition est plutôt surprenante de ta part mais je suis loin de refuser. On travaillera un peu plus la prochaine fois, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Et bien… allons-y !, s'exclama Lily tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Non ! Attends. Pour Pré-au-lard. Dimanche. Lidwine. Elle y va avec Sirius. En amis. En tout cas c'est ce qu'ils disent. Est-ce que tu veux y aller ? Avec Remus et moi ? On ne voudrait pas que tu sois toute seule. A moins que tu préfères y aller avec Alice ? »

Durant quelques instants, Lily fixa James avant d'éclater de rire. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et James la regardait mais ne semblait pas aussi amusé.

- « Lily ! Je te demandais ça sérieusement !, protesta-t-il, indigné.

- Je sais bien, réussi à prononcer Lily entre deux fous rires, mais c'est la manière dont tu l'as demandé. Désolée. »

Il fallut encore quelques minutes à Lily pour qu'elle réussisse à se calmer complètement et qu'elle essuie les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Finalement, elle réussit à accepter la proposition de James en le remerciant et en lui expliquant qu'Alice y allait avec Franck.

Comme après chaque cours avec James, Lily partit faire sa ronde. Cependant, cette fois, elle se dépêcha et fit tout pour la réduire au maximum. En effet, elle était attendue dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors par James, Lidwine, Remus et Sirius.

Dans la tour des lions, on s'impatientait car la ronde de Lily devait durer au moins trois quarts d'heures. Fichu règlement !

Lorsqu'enfin elle entra dans la Salle Commune, elle fut accueillie par des cris de joie. Lily rejoignit ses amis qui s'étaient installés sur des poufs dans un coin tranquille.

Ce soir-là, pour la toute première fois, James et Lily restèrent ensemble sans qu'il y ait de tension. Lily s'était installée à côté de James et lorsque celui-ci la taquinait, elle lui répondait en riant. Le changement avec l'époque où, jusqu'à il y a moins d'une heure, elle l'aurait incendié était frappant.

Lidwine et Sirius les regardaient étonnés, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Remus, lui, semblait plutôt soulagé mais surtout heureux de l'évolution de la situation. Il était ami avec James et avec Lily depuis longtemps et mis à part le fait que ça l'embêtait de ne pas pouvoir être avec ses deux amis sans qu'ils se disputent, il était heureux pour eux.

James avait tout simplement l'impression d'être aux anges. Pour la toute première fois, il pouvait commencer à être complice avec Lily. Certes, il voulait bien plus que de la complicité, mais il savait qu'après six années désastreuses il était enfin sur la bonne voie.

Lily, quant à elle, s'étonnait qu'il soit si facile de rire avec James, de ne pas se disputer. Leur amitié ne tenait qu'à un accord très récent mais, étrangement, elle avait envie de la développer, de se rapprocher de James. Elle était heureuse du simple fait qu'il rit ou qu'il soit heureux grâce à elle.

Sans même que Lily s'en rende compte, James était en train de lui devenir indispensable…


	12. Conspirations

Coucou! Voilà la suite avec la sortie à Pré-au-lard... Bonne lecture!

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 12

_Conspirations_

Dès le samedi matin, Sirius avait réuni son équipe de choc pour le plan « James et Lily ». C'est donc à moitié forcés par un Sirius surexcité que Remus et Lidwine abandonnèrent rapidement leurs petits-déjeuners pour aller au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Sirius pensait que là-bas, ils pourraient réfléchir tranquillement, sans être dérangés.

- « Et bien génie !... Tu as des idées ?, attaqua Lidwine, amusée par l'attitude de Sirius.

- En plus, je te rappelle qu'on avait dit qu'on commencerait seulement une semaine avant le match pour ne pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Le match est dans deux semaines !, protesta Remus.

- Je sais, je sais… Mais la semaine prochaine il va falloir mettre notre plan en œuvre, ça ne nous laisse qu'une semaine pour réfléchir !

- Soit. Mais James et Lily sont en train de se rapprocher tous seuls, comme des grands, dit Remus qui ne voulait pas capituler. Peut-être qu'on devrait les laisser se débrouiller…

En même temps, s'ils se rapprochent, il y a beaucoup plus de chances que le plan fonctionne. Et si le plan fonctionne, ça va accentuer leur rapprochement. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal…, contra Lidwine qui semblait plus enthousiasmée que Remus par le plan de Sirius.

- C'est ça ! Liguez-vous tous les deux contre moi !, s'indigna Remus.

- Allons Remusounet ! Ne fais pas l'enfant ! », se moqua Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Lidwine.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de répliquer et les deux garçons se chamaillèrent durant plusieurs minutes, sous le regard de Lidwine qui souriait à chaque réplique de Sirius. Ils finirent tout de même par se calmer et commencèrent à discuter sérieusement.

Il fut décidé que James subirait plusieurs « attaques » diverses et variées. Celles-ci devraient avoir lieu aux moments les plus inattendus, si possible en présence de Lily, mais pas tout le temps. Remus craignait que James fasse le rapprochement entre la présence de Lily et les mauvais coups. Sirius approuva qu'il se douterait de quelque chose.

Les trois amis se mirent d'accord pour ne pas se concerter : chacun improviserait quand l'occasion se présenterait ou manigancerait dans son coin. Des attaques simultanées et sans grande logique semblaient être le meilleur moyen de déconcerter James et Lily. Il fut également convenu que cela serait valable pour chaque semaine précédant un match de Quidditch qui impliquerait Gryffondor. Pour finir, Remus, Sirius et Lidwine décidèrent de ne pas pousser leurs amis à s'entraider pour diminuer le risque de suspicion.

Sans trop tarder, ils rejoignirent James et Lily dans la Bibliothèque. Ces derniers s'étaient joints à Alice et Franck pour travailler. Cependant, une fois qu'ils furent sept à la même table, ils oublièrent un peu leur objectif et se mirent à rire. Les plaisanteries fusèrent mais cela ne dura que peu de temps. Bizarrement, Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, ne tolérait pas ce qu'elle considérait comme un boucan indescriptible qui perturbait le calme de la Bibliothèque et empêchait les élèves sérieux et studieux de se concentrer !

La bande des Gryffondors quitta donc rapidement la Bibliothèque pour leur Salle Commune. Comme toujours, les fauteuils qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'occuper dans un coin de la salle avaient été laissés libres. La discussion reprit son cours et les devoirs n'en avancèrent pas plus vite.

Personne n'oublia l'heure du repas grâce aux estomacs de James et Sirius qui criaient leur désespoir. Finalement, après le déjeuner, il fallut faire les devoirs et ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes. Alice partit avec Franck, James et Sirius refusèrent de se séparer et après un moment d'hésitation, Remus se joignit à Lily et Lidwine en se disant qu'avec elles, il pourrait travailler correctement.

Le dimanche arriva bien vite et les élèves de Poudlard ne tenaient plus en place, impatients d'aller à Pré-au-lard. Lidwine avait prévenu Lily la veille qu'elle ne pouvait pas y aller avec elle. Lily eut beau lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, son amie ne cessait de s'excuser. Lily finit par lui dire qu'elle doutait sérieusement qu'elle aille à Pré-au-lard avec Sirius simplement en amis. Elle ajouta que Lidwine n'aurait qu'à lui raconter ce qui se passerait pour se faire pardonner. Aussitôt, Lidwine ne s'excusa plus une seule fois, terrifiée par l'interrogatoire auquel Lily allait la soumettre.

Dès la fin du petit-déjeuner, les élèves se dirigèrent vers le hall. Arrivés là, ils attendaient plus ou moins patiemment que Rusard contrôle leur autorisation de sortie. Enfin, ce fut au tour de James, Remus et Lily. Sitôt cette formalité passée, ils se dirigèrent vers le village de Pré-au-lard.

C'est après une demi-heure de marche qu'ils atteignirent le village. Les trois amis avaient décidé de prendre des pique-niques à Poudlard plutôt que de rentrer au château à midi ou de manger aux Trois Balais.

Durant près d'une heure, ils se promenèrent dans Pré-au-lard sans but précis. Finalement, ils entrèrent chez Honeyduckes. Comme d'habitude, la boutique était envahie par les élèves de Poudlard. James, Lily et Remus durent donc se frayer un chemin pour accéder aux présentoirs qui les intéressaient.

Chacun avait dressé la liste des friandises qui l'intéressait, mais c'était sans compter les nouveautés. Les nouvelles variétés du moment étaient des bonbons explosifs et des Souris glacées. James se laissa tenter par les bonbons explosifs tandis que plus sagement, Lily et Remus prirent des Souris glacées qui étaient censées faire couiner leurs dents.

Ensuite, ils cherchèrent tous les trois à compléter la liste qu'ils avaient faite. Les Gryffondors prirent donc des plumes en sucre, des Fizwizbiz, plusieurs sortes de chocolat, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et encore bien d'autres friandises.

Finalement, ils payèrent leurs achats et sortirent du magasin. Remus semblait pâle et pas très bien. Lily s'en inquiéta et Remus lui répondit qu'en effet, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. En réalité, la pleine lune approchait et Remus le ressentait.

- « Peut-être que je devrais rentrer au château et aller voir Madame Pomefresh, dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à James.

- C'est une bonne idée, lui répondit celui-ci en lui retournant le clin d'œil. Tu devrais te reposer ça ira sûrement mieux après.

- Veux-tu qu'on te raccompagne jusqu'au château ?, demanda Lily. On pourra toujours revenir là pour l'après-midi. »

James était très étonné par la proposition de Lily. Certes, ils avaient décidé de ne plus se disputer mais de là à ce que Lily veuille, de son plein gré, passer l'après-midi à Pré-au-lard avec lui ! Il y avait loin…

- « Non merci Lily. C'est gentil, mais je peux sans problèmes marcher jusqu'au château, répondit Remus.

- Bon, comme tu veux alors. Mais repose-toi bien surtout ! », insista Lily qui avait deviné la raison du problème de Remus.

Poussé par James et Lily qui voulaient le voir aller rapidement à l'infirmerie, Remus leur souhaita un bon après-midi et prit la direction de Poudlard.

Restés immobiles et silencieux, James et Lily le suivirent du regard durant presque dix minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse les grilles du parc du château.

Alors seulement, lentement et toujours silencieusement, James et Lily se tournèrent timidement l'un vers l'autre, retenant leur souffle…


	13. Après midi à Pré au lard

Et voilà la suite. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira...  
Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 13

_Après-midi à Pré-au-lard_

C'était environ midi et James se décida à rompre le regard qui le connectait à Lily pour lui demander si elle avait faim. Après une réponse par l'affirmative, les deux Gryffondors résolurent d'aller manger près de la Cabane Hurlante. Les pique-niques déballés, ils commencèrent rapidement à manger.

Au cours du repas, James ne manqua pas de demander à Lily où elle souhaitait aller dans l'après-midi. Elle voulait aller à la librairie et retourna la question à James. Ce dernier préférait aller chez Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes, pour renouveler son stock.

Dès la fin du déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers la librairie où Lily ne fut pas longue à trouver le livre qu'elle cherchait. Par contre, leur visite chez Zonko fut plus longue. Certes, James voulait se dépêcher pour ne pas ennuyer Lily, mais celle-ci semblait assez intéressée par quelques nouveautés que présentait le magasin.

Finalement, les deux amis se décidèrent à sortir de la boutique. Lily avait envie d'aller se promener vers la sortie du village. James accepta de bon cœur mais elle se méfia de l'étincelle de malice qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux chocolat. Ils partirent donc en direction de la sortie du village mais pas celle en direction de Poudlard. Arrivés là, James, nerveux, entama la conversation.

- « Dis, Lily. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

- Euh… Ça dépend pourquoi car je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête.

- Il y a, à environ une demi-heure de marche vers les montagnes, un endroit où la vue est magnifique, surtout en cette saison.

- Et je suppose que tu voudrais qu'on y aille ?... Tu sais pourtant qu'on n'a pas le droit d'aller jusque-là !

- Oui, je le sais mais personne ne saura que nous y sommes allés. Et puis, d'ici une heure nous pouvons être de retour… Est-ce que la Préfète-en-Chef m'en voudrait si je lui demandais de fermer les yeux ?

- Non, James, je ne t'en voudrais pas, lui répondit Lily après un moment de réflexion. Mais honnêtement, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux quand je fais des bêtises et en même temps punir ceux qui en font à Poudlard…

- D'accord mais non, répliqua James. Lorsque tu es à Pré-au-lard, tu n'es pas pendant tes heures de fonction. Par conséquent, ce n'est pas comme si tu fermais les yeux ! »

Ce qui acheva de convaincre Lily, fut le fait qu'après tout, dépasser un peu les limites autorisées par Poudlard était bien moins grave que de franchir celles fixées par le Ministère de la Magie en essayant de devenir Animagus. Après avoir fini de tergiverser sur la question, James et Lily sortirent du village après s'être bien assurés que nul ne les voyait.

Ils commencèrent à partir en courant, quittant la route pour les collines. Lily était un peu plus lente que James et ce dernier lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider. Lily l'avait prise en riant et James c'était lui aussi mis à rire avec elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ne parvenant plus à maintenir l'allure de leur course folle, ils se mirent à marcher. De peur de vexer Lily, James relâcha à regret son emprise sur sa main. Pour paraître un peu plus naturel, il se servit de cette main pour montrer à Lily où ils allaient.

Durant encore un bon quart d'heure, ils marchèrent silencieusement. De temps à autre, dans les passages difficiles, James s'arrêtait pour aider Lily à les franchir.

Finalement, ils atteignirent leur objectif. Une espèce de replat surplombait un vallon au fond duquel se trouvait un lac. Tout autour, les arbres étincelaient des couleurs de l'automne et se reflétaient dans le lac. Ce dernier s'en trouvait rougeoyant, tirant sur le doré par endroits. En ce début d'automne, il n'y avait que peu de feuilles qui étaient tombées sur le sol. On pouvait donc y voir un épais tapis d'herbe. Le soleil entrait largement dans la clairière par une trouée dans la forêt. Par cette même trouée, on pouvait apercevoir le château de Poudlard dont la massive silhouette se découpait dans le lointain, imposante.

A l'entrée de la clairière, Lily s'arrêta pour admirer le paysage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de montrer son admiration face à la beauté du lieu. James souriait, heureux. Doucement, il prit la main de Lily et la conduisit jusqu'à un rocher où ils s'assirent.

- « Merci… Merci de m'avoir montré cet endroit, c'est tellement beau !...

- J'ai découvert cette clairière au cours d'une de nos premières sorties à Pré-au-lard, en troisième année. Mais peut-être t'en souviens-tu ?... Je t'avais demandé une fois de plus de sortir avec moi. Comme un idiot, j'avais insisté tellement que…

- J'avais fini par te donner une gifle !, continua Lily en se retenant de rire.

- Et oui !... Mon orgueil en avait pris un sacré coup ce jour-là. Surtout que Sirius qui avait assisté à la scène ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se moquer de moi ! Alors je suis parti en courant, hors de Pré-au-lard. Tout ce que je voulais c'était être seul alors… »

James s'interrompit. Lily avait enroulé ses bras autour de son corps et ne put retenir un frisson. Sans hésiter, James retira sa cape et la posa sur les épaules de Lily avant de commencer à lui frictionner le dos.

- « James ! Tu vas prendre froid si tu me passes ta cape ! J'en avais déjà une sur le dos tu sais…, protesta Lily.

- Oui, mais tu avais froid ! Et puis ne t'en fais pas pour moi, » répliqua-t-il

Lily se retourna pour continuer de protester lorsqu'elle se figea. Sans sa cape, James ne portait qu'une chemise noire dont plusieurs boutons étaient ouverts... Lily avait donc une assez bonne vue sur le torse de James et elle déglutit difficilement.

Se sentant observé, James cessa de frictionner Lily et la détailla. Comme toujours, ses cheveux roux retombaient légèrement sur ses épaules. Les yeux de Lily brillaient d'un éclat particulier que James avait du mal à identifier. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, Lily le regardait également avec intérêt.

Du regard, elle dessinait le contour de chacun des muscles qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, trouvant le spectacle plutôt plaisant. Elle fut agitée d'un nouveau frisson même si cette fois elle n'avait pas froid du tout.

Cela suffit pour sortir James de sa contemplation. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Il tira donc Lily de sa torpeur et la prit gentiment par la main.

Sans un mot, ils redescendirent en direction de Pré-au-lard. Voulant tous les deux prolonger ce moment, ils ne se pressèrent pas, en savourant tous les instants. Mais bien trop vite à leur goût, ils atteignirent l'entrée du village. James s'arrêta, Lily le regarda.

- « Lily… Est-ce que tu es sure que nous sommes seulement amis ?

- Pour le moment, oui… En tout cas, beaucoup de choses ont changées et on est loin d'être ennemis comme c'était le cas avant.

- Bien. Cette amitié me convient également Lily. Je suis content que la situation ait évoluée dans ce sens, même après tant de temps.

- Oui, mais… tu n'es pas totalement heureux. Il te manque quelque chose… Ça se voit sur ton visage. J'en suis désolée. »

C'est sans prononcer un mot de plus que les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers le village, lâchèrent leur mains et se dirigèrent vers le château de Poudlard derrière lequel le soleil se couchait lentement, comme quittant le jour à regret…


	14. Tu ne me croirais pas

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, je ne vous en dis pas plus.  
Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 14

_Tu ne me croirais pas_

James et Lily ne cessaient de s'observer lors du petit-déjeuner, le lundi matin. Tant et si bien que Sirius finit par remarquer leur petit manège. Au début, il se contentait d'un sourire en coin. Mais lorsque Lily et James se regardèrent enfin en même temps, il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir, avec légèreté, pensait-il.

- « James ? Je voulais juste savoir…

- Oui, répondit l'intéressé en relevant la tête.

- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder Lily depuis le début du petit-déjeuner ? »

Suivit un grand blanc que Sirius s'empressa de meubler par des explications.

- « C'est que, l'année dernière, je ne t'aurais pas posé la question mais cette année… je n'y comprends plus rien !

- En tout cas, ce qui est certain, répliqua James, c'est que par rapport aux années précédentes, tu n'as rien perdu de ton manque de tact ! Ça ne fait aucun doute ! »

Sur ce, James se leva en renversant son bol et il quitta la Grande Salle très rapidement, sous les regards de ses amis.

Sirius, quant à lui, s'indignait que James ait osé lui dire qu'il manquait de tact. Remus prit parti pour James en faisant remarquer à Sirius qu'il n'était pas obligé de commenter tous les faits et gestes de James. Au milieu de cette discussion, Lily et Lidwine, un peu laissées pour compte, se regardaient avec amusement.

Malgré un petit-déjeuner pour le moins mouvementé, la journée se passa normalement, y compris le cours de potions de James. Cependant, à la fin de celui-ci, alors que Lily partait faire sa ronde, il ne rejoignit pas la tour des lions. Au lieu de ça, il se dirigea vers les portes du château au-dessus desquelles se trouvait une immense horloge.

Il se faufila dans de nombreux recoins pour atteindre le mécanisme de l'horloge. Celui-ci était visible depuis l'intérieur du château alors que les aiguilles étaient visibles depuis dehors. Cependant, entre les aiguilles et le mécanisme, il n'y avait pas de mur mais un astucieux système de portes.

Une fois que James eut atteint le mécanisme de l'horloge, il rencontra Remus et Sirius. Les trois amis échangèrent quelques paroles avant de se mettre au travail. Les Maraudeurs firent fonctionner des engrenages, fixèrent différentes plateformes pour atteindre certaines parties de l'horloge, actionnèrent de nombreux mécanismes, et mirent en œuvre le plan qu'ils avaient imaginé.

L'ensemble fut rapide et dura moins d'une heure. Après avoir remis en place tout ce qu'ils avaient déplacé, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre discrètement le dortoir des Gryffondors. L'heure du couvre-feu était passée depuis longtemps et ils ne voulaient pas se faire surprendre.

James se dépêchait de son côté. Il n'avait pas sa cape d'invisibilité, l'ayant laissé à Sirius car, selon le plan, c'était à ce dernier de passer devant le bureau de McGonagall. Au bout d'un moment, James crut entendre un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna pour s'assurer qu'il était seul, tout en se mettant à courir pour se cacher derrière le premier angle du couloir.

Le choc fut violent et James tendit les bras devant lui pour amortir sa chute, lui permettant ainsi de ne pas trop écraser le corps sous le sien. Il essayait encore de retrouver ses esprits lorsqu'un grand cri retentit sous lui.

- « POTTER !, hurla la personne écrasée.

- Oh ! Lily ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ! », s'excusa James en se relevant.

Malheureusement pour lui, Lily ne semblait pas très contente d'être percutée par James au cours de sa ronde et elle lui donna deux heures de colle pour le mercredi soir, l'informant qu'elle lui ferait parvenir le nom du professeur qui assurerait sa retenue.

Penaud, James ne dit pas un mot alors que Lily le raccompagnait jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors avant de continuer sa ronde. A l'intérieur de la tour, James retrouva Sirius et Remus. Ce dernier semblait embêté par l'heure de colle de James. Sirius était ravi d'avoir jeté un sort de retardement pour que leur « œuvre » ne soit pas visible tout de suite et James ne savait pas si Lily l'avait cru lorsqu'il avait prétendu être allé se promener.

Le mardi fut une mauvaise journée pour James comme pour Lily. Le premier s'était rendu compte que la seconde n'avait pas apprécié son escapade. Lily, quant à elle, avait reçu une note du directeur adressée à tous les Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef. Elle les informait que les heures de retenue qu'ils donnaient à partir de ce jour, ou qui devaient être effectuées à partir de ce jour, seraient assurées par celui ou celle qui les avaient données et non plus par les Professeurs.

Désespérée, Lily dut cependant dire à James que ses heures de retenues auraient lieu dans leur salle de cours, à l'heure habituelle. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de lui préciser que ce serait elle qui le surveillerait. Elle alla plutôt voir McGonagall pour qu'elle lui donne du travail pour James, en l'occurrence des dossiers à classer. Il y en avait environ trois cent.

Le mercredi soir, Lily était tellement désespérée avec les heures de colle de James qu'elle décida d'aller se promener entre le dîner et ses deux heures de torture personnelle. Elle avait passé environ une demi-heure dans le parc lorsqu'elle se décida à rentrer. En se rapprochant du château, elle aperçut une foule massée devant l'entrée, sans en voir la raison.

Finalement, elle put voir la grande horloge qui dominait la porte. Les aiguilles de celle-ci avaient été recouvertes de plumes multicolores. Sur la façade sévère du château, cela produisait un mélange détonnant qui rajeunissait Poudlard.

Au milieu des rires et des commentaires des élèves, Lily entendait les professeurs qui s'étonnaient. Les plumes venaient d'apparaître mais on n'avait vu personne s'approcher de l'horloge. En entendant cela, Lily soupçonna aussitôt James et elle partit en courant vers leur salle de cours du quatrième étage.

Bien qu'il soit encore tôt, James l'attendait déjà à l'intérieur de la salle. Assis sur le bureau du professeur, il la regardait en souriant. Son sourire se fana lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Lily. Celle-ci semblait furieuse et elle vit le sourire de James disparaître progressivement.

Soudain, Lily éclata de rire sous le regard surpris de James qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- « Alors c'est pour ça que tu es là ! Parce que tu as collé des plumes sur l'horloge !

- Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

- Facile ! Déjà, personne n'aurait cette idée et ensuite, les profs n'ont pas retrouvé le coupable. Vous avez jeté un sort de retardement sur votre travail, non ?

- Exact ! Mais pourquoi tu dis « nous » ?

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je suis quasiment persuadée que Remus et Sirius étaient avec toi. C'est juste ?

- Eh oui ! Encore une fois !, dit James en souriant. Mais bon… assez bavardé ! Dis-moi plutôt ce que je dois faire.

- Tout simplement classer ces dossiers par ordre alphabétique ! C'est juste qu'il doit y en avoir pas loin de trois cent…. »

James prit les dossiers que McGonagall avait déposés dans l'après-midi, s'installa au premier rang et commença à trier les dossiers. Lily s'assit au bureau et se mit à regarder James. Elle avait posé ses coudes sur le bureau et sa tête dans ses mains. Pendant cinq minutes, elle sembla s'ennuyer.

Puis, sans rien dire, elle se leva, s'approcha de James et commença à l'aider. James releva la tête et lui sourit. Lily lui rendit son sourire, heureuse.

- « Et bien ! On peut dire que tu me surprendras toujours Lily !

- Ça rend les situations plus intéressantes ! »

Autre regard et leurs sourires redoublèrent d'intensité…


	15. Où en est on ?

Bonne lecture!

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 15

_Où en est-on ?_

Le jeudi, les occupants de Poudlard avaient pu apprécier toutes les subtilités de la magie des Maraudeurs. Un peu à la manière d'un coucou suisse, les plumes apparaissaient sur les aiguilles de l'horloge toutes les heures durant cinq minutes. Si cette découverte avait enchanté les élèves, les professeurs n'en semblaient pas aussi ravis.

A midi, tous les élèves mangeaient en regardant la table des Professeurs. Ceux-ci étaient en grande discussion pour savoir s'il fallait oui ou non annuler l'enchantement. Flitwick considérait cette nouveauté comme de l'excellente magie qu'il serait dommage de détruire. A la surprise générale, McGonagall appréciait cette audacieuse initiative qui était la preuve d'un grand pouvoir. En effet, très peu de sorciers étaient capables de réaliser cette prouesse.

Alors que tous les professeurs s'étaient ligués contre les deux défenseurs de l'œuvre, Dumbledore prit la parole. Il se leva pour s'adresser à l'ensemble des Professeurs et des élèves. Tous étaient impatients d'entendre le verdict.

« L'œuvre artistique qui a été créée sur l'horloge est pour le moins surprenante. Cependant, ces plumes multicolores égayent le château. Celui-ci est plus jeune et reflète mieux la personnalité de ceux qui l'habitent. Poudlard renvoie ainsi l'image d'une école plus dynamique. C'est pourquoi, le travail réalisé sur l'horloge sera protégé de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse pas être endommagé au cours des années ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la Grande Salle. Discrètement, en faisant attention à ce que Sirius ne le voie pas, James adressa un clin d'œil à Lily. Cette dernière lui répondit par un sourire éclatant avant de suivre le mouvement des élèves qui quittaient la salle pour se rendre en cours.

Le week-end arriva bien vite et Lily fut l'une des premières à se lever le samedi matin. Rapidement, elle s'habilla pour descendre déjeuner mais elle ne s'attarda pas dans la Grande Salle et prit la direction du parc. Une fois les portes du château passées, elle regarda le lac et se tourna vers la rive opposée. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps et se mit à marcher pour faire le tour du lac. Alors qu'elle avait parcouru à peu près la moitié de la boucle, elle s'arrêta. Lentement, elle posa son regard sur le château. Il était neuf heures et les plumes apparurent. Lily fut surprise de percevoir l'éclat des plumes malgré la distance qui l'en séparait.

Ayant besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir aux derniers évènements, elle s'assit dans l'herbe humide. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était mais ce dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle n'était pas prête de regretter d'être amie avec James. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'il était nettement plus agréable de rigoler avec lui que de se disputer.

Mais elle ne savait pas si elle voulait simplement être amie avec lui ou si elle l'aimait. Lily ne pouvait pas nier que James lui faisait de l'effet, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était juste une attirance physique ou si elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Elle n'était pas non plus sure de pourquoi elle avait aidé James lors de sa retenue. Si, lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, elle avait été désespérée, c'était parce qu'elle s'était sentie trahie. James lui proposait une amitié mais, au fond de lui, était-il toujours le même ? Mais surtout, pour la première fois depuis plus de six ans, une des blagues de James l'avait fait rire.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par James qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en souriant.

- « Coucou Lily ! Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui ! Il n'est pas encore dix heures et tu es déjà dehors. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, j'avais besoin d'être seule mais toi aussi tu es matinal. Ça ne te ressemble pas !

- Sirius avait faim, répondit James. Alors il a décidé de me réveiller à coups d'oreiller pour que je ne le laisse pas manger tout seul. Pauvre Sirius ! Je ne savais pas qu'être dans la Grande Salle l'effrayait ! »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et pendant longtemps encore, ils plaisantèrent sur tous les sujets qui leur venaient à l'esprit. Ils évoquèrent aussi le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, maintenant imminent puisqu'il se jouerait dans exactement une semaine.

Finalement, l'heure du repas arriva et ils regagnèrent le château. Remus voulait travailler pour le bal durant l'après-midi. Celui-ci avait lieu dans trois semaines et si le plus gros était au point, tout n'était pas fini. Le projet de décoration de la Grande Salle n'était pas terminé et nécessitait encore plusieurs heures de travail. De même, il fallait préparer tout ce qui pouvait l'être et établir les programmes pour que les Préfets, les Capitaines et les Professeurs puissent aider sans découvrir les surprises que leur réservait ce premier bal de l'année organisé par Lily et Remus.

Les Préfets-en-Chef avaient travaillé jusque tard dans la soirée et Lily n'eut aucune difficulté à dormir le dimanche matin. Elle eut à peine le temps de commencer ses devoirs et en fit la majeure partie l'après-midi.

Vers cinq heures, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se dirigea vers la salle de classe du troisième étage sans que personne ne la remarque. Elle était bien décidée à reprendre son entraînement pour devenir Animagus.

Après environ une heure, elle sentit comme un changement qui s'effectuait en elle. Effrayée, elle repensa à sa forme humaine et après un long moment, elle réussit à sentir le changement se produire dans l'autre sens. Soulagée, Lily s'assit sur le sol pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle décida qu'elle était trop fatiguée et qu'il fallait mieux recommencer un autre jour pour être sure de pouvoir revenir à son état initial.

Malgré sa frayeur, Lily était extrêmement contente d'avoir réussi à commencer la métamorphose. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle rejoignit la tour des Gryffondors. Ses amis étaient là et ne lui posèrent pas de questions sur son absence.

Cependant, bien plus tard, après le dîner et une fois que tous furent couchés, James s'interrogeait. Il avait remarqué l'absence de Lily mais n'avait pas voulu en informer les autres. Après tout, Lily faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se questionner. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans le parc le samedi matin, elle allait mieux que le vendredi soir. Mais était-elle retournée dans le parc cet après-midi, malgré la fraîcheur de l'air en ce mois d'octobre ?

Il ne savait plus que penser, n'arrivait plus à cerner Lily. Il faut dire qu'elle évoluait tellement en ce moment. Bien sûr, il était loin de regretter son ancien caractère mais il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Lily l'avait vraiment surpris le mercredi soir en éclatant de rire alors qu'elle était furieuse quelques secondes auparavant !

Finalement, James décida qu'il fallait mieux laisser Lily évoluer sans trop la brusquer et qu'il verrait bien le résultat.

Ce soir-là, James s'endormit en pensant à Lily. Remus espérait surtout qu'ils ne se feraient pas prendre pour leurs bêtises au cours de la semaine qui arrivait. Lidwine était surexcitée en pensant au lendemain et avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Sirius imaginait, triait et rectifiait des dizaines d'idées saugrenues pour le plan « James et Lily ». Lui aussi ne pouvait pas s'endormir. Quant à elle, Lily, épuisée, voulait réfléchir à propos de James mais elle eut beau lutter contre la fatigue, ses paupières tombaient lourdement. Avant d'avoir formé la moindre pensée cohérente, elle s'endormit profondément.


	16. Et c'est parti !

Et voilà, je vous laisse découvrir le début des "fabuleuses idées" de nos amis. (En espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop à la fin!)  
Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews!

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 16

_Et c'est parti !_

Le lundi matin, James se leva de bonne humeur, ayant oublié ses interrogations de la veille. Cependant, sa bonne humeur commença à diminuer dès la fin du petit-déjeuner. En effet, dans les couloirs, lorsqu'il allait en cours, il recevait de nombreux sortilèges. Il évitait la plupart mais ne put identifier le ou les responsables. C'est donc passablement énervé que James se dirigea vers le cinquième étage pour son dernier cours de la journée, Arithmancie. Malheureusement, James ne put éviter un sortilège qui frappa son dos.

Aussitôt, son sac de cours se déchira et le contenu se répandit sur le sol. Le temps que James se retourne et un troupeau d'élèves passa dans le couloir sans s'arrêter. Une fois le couloir désert, James constata l'étendue des dégâts : ses livres étaient éparpillés, ses parchemins déroulés, ses plumes cassées et ses bouteilles d'encre vidées.

Il ne put réprimer un soupir. Aussitôt, il se mit au travail pour ramasser ses affaires. Il avait beau se dépêcher, il savait qu'il allait être en retard.

C'est le moment que choisit Lily pour arriver en courant dans le couloir. En voyant James, elle s'arrêta et se baissa pour commencer à l'aider.

- « Non, lui dit James. On va être tous les deux en retard. Va plutôt prévenir le prof !

- Pas de problème », lui répondit Lily.

Elle se releva et reprit sa course jusqu'à atteindre la salle d'Arithmancie. Le cours n'était pas commencé et elle alla immédiatement voir le prof pour lui expliquer le problème de James. Malheureusement, il ne voulut rien entendre et, au moment de commencer son cours, il ferma la porte de la salle.

Il avait à peine eut le temps de tourner le dos que James frappa à la porte. Il entra et s'excusa directement. Mais le professeur d'Arithmancie lui répondit qu'il était tout simplement en retard et que par conséquent, il aurait une retenue le soir même comme tout élève en retard à son cours. James tenta de protester mais il arrêta dès que le professeur le menaça de retirer des points à Gryffondor. La tête basse, il rejoignit sa place.

- « T'en fais pas !, lui dit Sirius. On a l'habitude des heures de colle. Par contre, c'est vrai que le prof n'a pas été sympa. Lily lui avait pourtant bien expliqué que ton sac s'était cassé dans le couloir !

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave », répondit James.

Le soir venu, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, Lily regardait James partir pour sa retenue. Dès qu'il eut franchi le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Etait-ce de sa faute si James était puni ?

Cette question, Lidwine se la posait aussi et à son plus grand désespoir, elle connaissait la réponse. Voyant les remords la submerger, Sirius s'approcha d'elle. Il tenta tant bien que mal de la rassurer et de lui faire comprendre que pour James ou lui-même, une heure de colle de plus ou de moins ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Une heure plus tard, Lily avait fini ses devoirs et lorsque James arriva, elle lui fit signe. James s'approcha et l'interrogea du regard.

- « Je suis vraiment désolée que le prof ne m'ait pas écoutée et t'ait collé, commença Lily.

- Tu l'as dit : le prof ne t'as pas écoutée. Alors je t'interdis de penser que c'est de ta faute !

- James… », voulut-elle répliquer.

Le regard de James l'avait stoppé et elle lui demanda plutôt d'aller chercher ses devoirs. Il s'exécuta et commença à travailler, Lily l'aidant là où il avait du mal à comprendre. Le travail fut ainsi vite achevé et ils se mirent à discuter de la journée écoulée.

- « Je n'y comprends vraiment plus rien !, dit James désespéré. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch est embêté par les élèves des autres maisons avant un match, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'une semaine avait le match, je dois éviter des sorts toute la journée ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il va m'arriver d'ici la fin de la semaine !

- C'est bizarre, en effet, admit Lily. Mais bon, demain, dans les couloirs, je resterai derrière toi avec un peu de distance. Comme ça, je pourrai peut-être voir qui essaye de t'attaquer.

- C'est sympa, merci ! Mais ne te fais pas surprendre. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on s'en prenne à toi parce que tu m'aides. »

Sur ce, ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, la journée sembla plutôt normale et Lily eut beau suivre James entre chaque cours, cette précaution s'avéra inutile. Ils étaient contents de ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide aux autres car cela n'aurait servi à rien et aurait risqué d'attirer l'attention du ou des mystérieux attaquants. Cependant, pour être tranquille jusqu'au bout, elle suivit James à l'entraînement de Quidditch. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait dans le stade en dehors des matchs.

Alors que James rejoignit les vestiaires pour se changer, Lily monta dans les tribunes pour s'installer. Tout autour d'elle il y avait une vingtaine d'élèves qui attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée des Gryffondors sur le terrain. Le temps semblait long à Lily pendant que James donnait ses instructions.

Finalement, les lions s'envolèrent à l'exception de Sirius que James avait chargé de lâcher les balles. Il libéra le Vif d'Or, le Souaffle et un seul des Cognards. Mais, ce que personne ne vit, c'est qu'il jeta un sort au Cognard juste avant de l'envoyer en l'air.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, tout semblait normal, les joueurs évoluant avec aisance dans le ciel et réalisant les exercices demandés par James. Lily vit James partir en piqué à la poursuite du Vif. Elle ne pouvait plus décrocher ses yeux de lui et elle ne manqua rien des ennuis qui fonçaient droit sur James.

Absorbé par le Vif, James n'aperçut le Cognard qu'au dernier moment et l'évita de justesse. Il cria aux Batteurs de faire attention à ce qu'ils faisaient mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

Le Cognard se retourne de nouveau contre James et Sirius fonça, batte levée, au secours de son ami, suivi de près par le second batteur.

Mais James avait beau se démener dans tous les sens, manquant de tomber de son balai, le Cognard s'acharnait. Les batteurs avaient du mal à toucher le Cognard pour l'éloigner de James, il repartait de plus belle en direction de celui-ci. James ne put éviter l'un des assauts.

Percuté sur le côté droit, James perdit l'équilibre et commença à chuter. Heureusement, il réussit à se rattraper à son balai avec la main gauche. Une fois le choc passé, il s'agrippa au balai avec sa main droite et entreprit de remonter dessus.

Mais le Cognard n'avait pas fini de faire des siennes et James dut se contorsionner, pendu à son balai, pour l'éviter. Sirius réussit à l'éloigner mais il revint aussitôt à la charge et percuta James à la tête.

Tout se passa très rapidement, James se mit à chuter, Lily se leva dans les tribunes et hurla un sort pour amortir la chute de James, les batteurs réussirent à attraper le Cognard qui s'était calmé pendant que le reste de l'équipe fonçait vers James.

James heurta violemment le sol et l'équipe se posa autour de lui, empêchant Lily de voir la scène. James n'avait pas crié et pendant quelques instants, le stade fut plongé dans le silence.

Soudain, un cri retentit, provenant de l'endroit où James était étendu sur le sol.

« MORT ! Il est mort ! »

Aussitôt, un vent de panique souffla sur le stade et autour de Lily les spectateurs se mirent à hurler.

« Non ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! », furent les paroles que Lily murmura avant de tomber inanimée sur le sol.


	17. Faire face

Et voilà enfin la suite! Mais bon, je vous laisse lire...

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 17

_Faire face_

Le cri avait retenti, les hurlements dans les tribunes cessés et on entendit Sirius, toujours dans les airs, éclater de rire. Il semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Dans le stade, on commençait à se demander si le choc de la perte de son ami l'avait rendu fou.

- « Allons James !, cria-t-il en direction du sol. Arrête d'effrayer tout le monde ! Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de ce que tu dis !

- Mais si ! J'en suis certain ! Cet oiseau est mort ! Je l'ai tué en tombant », lui répondit James.

Il s'était relevé et les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch s'écartaient, ne pouvant plus contenir leurs rires. Etant autour de James, ils avaient bien vu qu'il allait bien. James avait regardé l'oiseau qu'il avait entraîné dans sa chute et s'était mis à crier au mort.

Les spectateurs dans les tribunes, dont la vue n'était plus obstruée par les joueurs entourant James, comprirent leur méprise et se remettaient progressivement de la frayeur que James leur avait faite.

Quelques instants plus tard, James siffla la fin de l'entraînement. Par mesure de sécurité, il demanda à Sirius d'amener les Cognards au Professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle les vérifie. De plus, il voulait passer à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien suite aux attaques du Cognard et de sa chute. C'est ainsi que les spectateurs quittèrent les tribunes alors que l'équipe de Gryffondor rejoignait les vestiaires avant de rentrer au château.

Cependant, James avait beau scruter la masse des spectateurs, il n'apercevait pas Lily. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour courir jusqu'à la place où il savait qu'elle était assise encore quelques minutes auparavant.

Alors qu'il l'atteignait, Lily était en train de reprendre ses esprits. Elle s'était assise sur le sol, ses jambes repliées sur le côté. James la regarda avec appréhension et s'accroupit près d'elle.

- « Lily ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?, s'inquiéta James.

- Comment ?, dit-elle en le regardant. Comment peux-tu être là ? Est-ce que je rêve ?

- Non, Lily, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Quand je suis tombé, j'ai emporté un oiseau et une fois sur le sol, quand je l'ai vu mort, j'ai crié. Comme on ne me voyait pas depuis les tribunes, les spectateurs ont cru que c'était moi qui étais mort… Mais toi, tu es sure que ça va ? J'ai l'impression que tu t'es évanouie…

- Oui, c'est bien ce qui s'est passé. J'ai… j'ai eu tellement peur en croyant que tu étais mort. »

La déclaration de Lily fut suivie d'un long silence. Tous deux réalisaient petit à petit l'importance des paroles de Lily. Ils se demandaient si Lily avait craint pour la vie de celui qu'elle aimait ou pour celle de son ami. Nul n'en connaissait la réponse.

Finalement, James se releva et tendit une main à Lily. Elle la prit sans hésiter et il l'aida à se relever. Sans un mot, ils passèrent au vestiaire, désormais désert, pour récupérer les affaires de James avant de rejoindre le château et de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

James et Lily arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle juste à temps pour le dîner. Mme Pomfresh les avait gardés un bon moment pour être sure qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux. Avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, ils échangèrent un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que l'autre ne parlerait pas de l'évanouissement de Lily.

Après le repas, James et Lily se rendaient dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors lorsque l'une des chouettes de l'école arriva devant eux. Dans ses serres, elle tenait un morceau de parchemin qu'elle remit à James avant de s'envoler. Rapidement, James déroula le parchemin et le lut :

« Potter, si tu ne tiens pas à ce que l'on sabote le match de Gryffondor samedi, rends toi ce soir au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie et brise notre énigme. »

Le message n'était pas signé et James, étonné, le montra à Lily. Cette dernière, après l'avoir lu, ne fut pas longue à décider qu'elle accompagnerait James. Face aux protestations de celui-ci, elle résista farouchement en lui expliquant qu'il serait plus facile de résoudre l'énigme à deux. James finit par reconnaître que le mystérieux message ne lui interdisait pas de venir accompagné. On était mardi soir et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la tour des lions, à neuf heures et demi, après la ronde de Lily.

A l'heure dite, James et Lily se retrouvèrent et s'éclipsèrent discrètement de la Salle Commune. Avec précaution, ils partirent en direction de la tour d'Astronomie. Puisque Lily était Préfète-en-Chef, les Professeurs ne pouvaient théoriquement rien leur dire, mais ils préféraient tout de même éviter les rencontres. Une ou deux fois, ils durent se cacher dans une salle de classe déserte pour éviter les rondes des Professeurs mais ils atteignirent la tour sans difficulté.

Une fois qu'ils eurent gravi quelques marches, Lily lança un sort de détection pour être avertie de ceux qui monteraient après eux. Arrivés en haut de la tour, alors qu'ils sortaient à l'extérieur, James jeta un sortilège pour empêcher quiconque de franchir la porte après eux.

Regardant partout autour d'eux, ils ne virent personne. En cherchant un peu, ils dénichèrent un morceau de papier plié en quatre qui avait été glissé entre deux pierres.

« Demain soir, trouve-le au cœur de l'évolution. On te fera parvenir de nouvelles informations jeudi. Sois prêt. »

Perplexes, les deux Gryffondors décidèrent de regagner leur Salle Commune. Là-bas, ils pourraient réfléchir sans être inquiétés par le couvre-feu. Ils annulèrent les deux sortilèges qu'ils avaient lancés et regagnèrent la tour des lions sans croiser personne.

Il semblait que leurs amis soient déjà allés se coucher. James et Lily purent donc s'installer tranquillement à leur place habituelle sans risque d'être interrompus. Ils se mirent à chercher une solution mais l'énigme ne leur semblait avoir aucun sens. Trouver quelque chose, d'accord. Mais quoi ? Et où ? « Au cœur de l'évolution » ne voulait rien dire du tout.

- « Je crois avoir trouvé !, s'écria soudain Lily. Cela veut peut-être tout simplement dire que l'objet qu'on cherche se trouve dans une pièce du château qui représente soit l'évolution de Poudlard, soit celle des élèves.

- Pour l'évolution de Poudlard, à part le bureau de Dumbledore où on trouve les portraits de tous les anciens directeurs, je ne vois pas. Et je ne pense pas qu'on ait pu cacher un objet là-bas. C'est trop risqué !

- Tu as raison, approuva Lily. Il reste donc l'évolution des élèves. Je pensais à la salle des Trophées, puisque ceux-ci représentent une réussite et donc une évolution, le franchissement d'une étape.

- Et il y a aussi la Grande Salle et les Sabliers Géants ! Pour ma part, je verrais plutôt la salle des Trophées, ajouta James, enthousiaste.

- Et bien dans ce cas, demain, à la place de ton cours de potions, on ira chercher un objet qui n'a rien à faire dans la salle des Trophées et, au cas où, on ira dans la Grande Salle.

- Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour m'aider. Si un jour tu as besoin de quelque chose… tu sais que je suis là, hein ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'y penserais… »

James et Lily restèrent immobiles plusieurs minutes, s'observant simplement. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire, un regard suffisait pour être bien.

Finalement, James se leva, prit Lily dans ses bras quelques instants et partit pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Lily restait assise, toujours immobile mais cette fois avec le regard dans le vide. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers son propre dortoir.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ce soir, le sommeil allait être dur à trouver.


	18. Persister pour résoudre

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 18

_Persister pour résoudre_

Le mercredi matin, James et Lily se réveillèrent bien déterminés à résoudre l'énigme de la veille. Cependant, leur journée, ou plutôt celle de James, ne fut pas de tout repos. En effet, dès le petit-déjeuner, James n'était pas dans son assiette. Il avait mal au ventre et Remus, assis en face de lui, semblait inquiet de ne pas le voir manger.

Malgré cela, James était bien décidé à aller en cours. Il soupçonnait le ou les auteurs des différentes attaques ou énigmes d'être la cause de son problème. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsque son mal de ventre fit place à un rhume qui l'obligeait à se moucher toutes les cinq minutes.

En fin de journée, la tête de James était terrassée par un mal de tête comme il n'en avait encore jamais eu. Au cours du dîner, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir faire pour résoudre l'énigme.

Cependant, Lily avait bien remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien. Discrètement, elle réussit à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle ne lui répondit pas mais quitta la table rapidement. En partant, elle lui rappela qu'il avait cours ce soir.

Désespéré, James se rendit devant la salle du quatrième étage. Lily arriva légèrement en retard et essoufflée.

- « Tiens, dit-elle en tendant une fiole à James.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, il haussa les sourcils.

- Une potion contre le mal de tête. Je ne sais pas exactement quel sort tu as reçu aujourd'hui mais ça devrait faire effet. »

James prit la fiole qu'elle lui tendait et but le contenu. En se rendant compte du goût de la potion, il fit une telle grimace que Lily éclata de rire. James semblait indigné mais le temps que Lily arrête de rigoler, son mal de tête était passé.

Du coup, ils se décidèrent à se rendre dans la salle des Trophées. Dans les couloirs, ils ne croisèrent que quelques élèves qui, ne sachant pas qu'ils étaient censés travailler les potions, ne s'étonnèrent de rien.

Finalement, Lily et James atteignirent la salle des Trophées. Comme les trois quarts du temps, la salle était déserte. Ils commencèrent donc sans plus tarder à chercher un objet insolite ou pas à sa place.

Assez rapidement, James repéra, en haut d'une étagère, une coupe. De cette dernière, un morceau de tissu dépassait. James appela Lily et la souleva pour qu'elle puisse attraper ce qui s'avéra être un drapeau de Gryffondor.

James et Lily étaient très étonnés de la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient trouvé le drapeau. Ils passèrent donc une heure de plus à inspecter la salle des Trophées pour voir si quelque chose ne leur avait pas échappé. Lorsqu'ils furent à peu près certains qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la salle, ils décidèrent de rejoindre la tour des lions et d'attendre les instructions qui étaient censées leur parvenir le jeudi.

Malgré tout, Lily et James ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une menace ou juste d'une mauvaise blague. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant d'aller se coucher. Une fois de plus, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Pendant un long moment, ils gardèrent le contact. Lorsque celui-ci se brisa, la tension autour d'eux était palpable. Lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs, comme avec regret.

En se réveillant jeudi matin, James et Lily était en proie à la même hésitation : devaient-ils être soulagés d'avoir trouvé l'indice d'hier ou au contraire redouter les informations censées leur parvenir aujourd'hui ?

La réponse leur parvint dès le petit-déjeuner lorsque James vit un autre hibou de l'école atterrir devant son bol. Aussitôt, il tendit le bras pour attraper le parchemin et le cacher dans sa robe tout en échangeant un regard avec Lily. Le hibou ne fut pas long à repartir, pas plus que James et Lily qui se hâtèrent de finir leur petit-déjeuner avant de sortir de la Grande Salle pour lire le parchemin à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

« Eh bien Potter, apparemment tu as trouvé le drapeau. Félicitations ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à aller l'agiter à minuit à l'une des fenêtres du château. On allumera une lampe dans le parc quand on l'aura vu. Au fait, pour la fenêtre, il s'agit de celle du bureau de notre cher Dumbledore… »

Paniquée, Lily regarda James qui semblait pensif et pas aussi inquiet qu'il aurait dû l'être.

- « James !, s'écria Lily. C'est impossible ! On ne pourra jamais rentrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! Et encore moins à minuit ! On va se faire prendre !

- Pas sûr, répondit James d'un ton mystérieux. J'ai en ma possession quelque chose qui pourrait nous être très utile pour ne pas se faire voir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Lily curieuse.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire au milieu d'un couloir. C'est bien trop précieux, à la fois pour son prix, pour son unicité et pour l'usage que j'en ai. Je t'expliquerai tout ce soir. J'ai un entraînement mais je m'arrangerai pour l'écourter sous prétexte que les joueurs ne doivent pas être trop fatigués avant le match. Rejoins-moi dans notre salle habituelle.

- D'accord accepta Lily. J'irai là-bas dès que tu partiras pour le terrain de Quidditch. Je suis de ronde ce soir mais les joueurs doivent rentrer avant le couvre-feu, donc on aura le temps de se voir avant ma ronde ! »

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la journée fut un long supplice. Lily était tellement anxieuse pour la soirée, tout en étant impatiente de découvrir la chose dont James lui avait parlé, qu'elle ne tenait pas en place sur sa chaise. Ainsi, sa journée avait été ponctuée par les soupirs exaspérés de Lidwine, assise à côté d'elle en classe, et même par quelques remarques des ses professeurs, étonnés de son comportement.

Pour sa part, James réfléchissait à un plan pour rentrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait décidé d'agir sans la Carte des Maraudeurs pour une seule raison : m ême si il faisait confiance à Lily, il préférait éviter de la mêler à ce qui était lié à la lycanthropie de Remus. Pour rentrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il pouvait se servir du couteau de Sirius qui ouvrait n'importe quelle serrure. Mais comment lui emprunter ? Finalement, James se décida pour lui proposer un marché : Sirius pourrait lui emprunter sa cape sans justification un jour où lui-même n'en aurait pas besoin. Restait à espérer que Sirius n'ait pas besoin de son couteau ce soir et qu'il accepte la proposition de James sans poser de questions.

James profita du repas de midi pour demander à Sirius de lui prêter son couteau. Celui-ci, connaissant la raison pour laquelle James en avait besoin, se retint d'afficher un grand sourire et finit par accepter le marché après avoir protester pour la forme.

Au final, James était content de sa journée. Stressé pour l'intrusion dans le bureau de Dumbledore certes, mais content. Enfin… jusqu'à la fin du repas et son arrivée sur le terrain de Quidditch. Malgré une demi-heure d'attente, aucun joueur ne semblait décidé à venir.

Heureusement, il aperçut l'un des joueurs qui semblait aller se promener en direction du lac. Enervé, James lui courut après.

- « Eh ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu t'entraîner ce soir ? Et les autres ?

- Ben… On a tous reçu un hibou de ta part disant que l'entraînement était annulé, répondit le joueur.

- Je ne vous ai jamais envoyé de hibou ! Désormais à l'approche des matchs, je vous informerai de vive voix ! Ne tenez plus compte des hiboux, c'est sûrement un mauvais coup des Serpentards…

- Tu as raison, il y a souvent des problèmes inter-maisons avant les matchs. En tout cas, désolé pour ce soir ! Je ferais passer l'information aux autres.

- D'accord et merci ! Je verrais si on peut s'entraîner demain… Et puis… à plus », conclut James.

C'est donc de mauvaise humeur que James rejoignit Lily. Comme si les sorties nocturnes et forcées n'étaient pas suffisantes !


	19. Excursion nocturne

Voici (enfin) le chapitre suivant. En espérant qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 19

_Excursion nocturne_

En entrant dans la salle du quatrième étage, James se rendit compte que Lily devait être là depuis un moment déjà. Nerveuse, elle faisait les cent pas et sembla soulagée par l'arrivée de James. Aussitôt, la porte refermée derrière lui, elle commença à le questionner.

« Alors ? Quelle est cette chose que tu penses utiliser pour rentrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore ?

Et bien… Je pense pouvoir te faire confiance mais j'aimerai que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne…, commença James.

Bien sûr, tu as ma parole que je ne révélerai rien à personne, encore faudrait-il pour cela que tu me dises de quoi il s'agit !, répliqua Lily.

Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, c'est un objet très précieux qui est dans ma famille depuis de nombreuses générations… »

Sous le regard scrutateur de Lily, James sortit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait cachée dans une des poches de sa robe. A la vue de l'objet, Lily se figea, visiblement choquée.

« James ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment une cape… d'invisibilité ?

Oui. Tu comprends surement pourquoi je ne pouvais pas t'en parler dans les couloirs…

Tu m'étonnes ! Je n'ai trouvé qu'un seul livre qui évoquait les capes d'invisibilité et je n'ai jamais pensé en voir une un jour… C'est vraiment exceptionnel que ta famille en ait une ! »

Lily s'arrêta quelques instants, songeuse.

« Je suppose que Sirius et Remus sont au courant de l'existence de cette cape ! Cela expliquerait la facilité avec laquelle vous faites les cent coups dans le château…

Euh… Oui… C'est bien ça, alors j'ose espérer que les professeurs n'en sauront rien…

Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai beau être Préfète-en-Chef, je sais tenir ma langue ! Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux trouver un moyen de rentrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore, parce que ta cape ne nous ouvrira certainement pas les portes…

Pas de problème !, s'écria James, plutôt fier de lui. J'ai emprunté de quoi ouvrir la porte à une connaissance. Ce soir, je pourrais forcer n'importe quelle serrure !

James, je te rappelle que nous sommes dans le monde magique. Déverrouiller la porte ne suffira pas, on aura quand même besoin du mot de passe !, expliqua Lily.

Le mot de passe de Dumbledore ? Je doute que ce soit une difficulté ! Malgré le nombre de fois où je suis allé dans son bureau, le mot de passe a toujours été le nom d'une friandise ! »

Une fois les problèmes résolus, James et Lily se décidèrent à faire leurs devoirs, en attendant l'heure appropriée pour leur petite excursion. Ayant rapidement fini de travailler, ils avaient commencé à discuter de choses et d'autres, Lily regardant régulièrement sa montre.

Finalement, à onze heure trente, les deux adolescents se décidèrent à quitter leur refuge. James se glissa sous sa cape et invita Lily à en faire de même. Silencieusement, ils ouvrirent la porte et se faufilèrent dans le couloir, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Rapidement, ils atteignirent les escaliers sans croiser personne. Malheureusement pour eux, les escaliers de Poudlard avaient une fois de plus décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et il ne fallut pas moins de dix minutes à Lily et James pour atteindre le septième étage.

Les deux adolescents se précipitèrent alors en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Leur course fut cependant de courte durée… Au détour d'un couloir, James s'arrêta net. Lily, qui le suivait de près, ne put éviter la collision. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais James l'en empêcha.

« J'ai entendu des pas dans le couloir ! »

A cet instant, les pas résonnèrent à nouveau, retentissant dans le silence du couloir. Puis, un miaulement se fit entendre. Rusard ! James et Lily se regardèrent, affolés.

Rapidement, James poussa Lily dans un recoin suffisamment sombre. Malgré cela, ils restaient bien trop exposés. Rusard, lui, continuait de se rapprocher inexorablement. Miss Teigne le précédait, encouragée par la voix de son maître.

James, se recroquevilla encore plus, tentant d'inciter Lily à faire de même. Cependant, elle se dégagea de son emprise, s'aventurant hors du couvert de la cape et s'avança au milieu du couloir. La voix du concierge s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs, avec une certaine excitation à l'idée d'avoir surpris un élève rôdant dans les couloirs.

« Eh bien ! Je crois que vous allez pouvoir finir la nuit dans les cachots en attendant de recevoir votre punition ! »

Un rictus s'étira sur les lèvres de l'homme mais retomba rapidement lorsque Rusard aperçût le visage de Lily.

« Je ne pense pas, Monsieur, lui dit Lily en souriant. J'effectue simplement ma ronde, tout comme vous ! Je dois bien respecter mes obligations de Préfète-en-Chef, et vous ne voudriez certainement pas réveiller le Directeur pour lui annoncer que je fais mon travail… »

Malheureusement, Rusard ne semblait pas décider à laisser sa proie s'échapper et Lily dut encore palabrer plusieurs minutes avec le concierge avant que celui-ci ne consente à tourner les talons. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Lily fit de même, avant de rapidement revenir sur ses pas.

« Alors là ! Tu m'épates !, lui souffla James en sortant de sa cachette. Mais dépêchons-nous, il ne nous reste que dix minutes… »

Dès que Lily eut regagné la sécurité de la cape, les deux adolescents reprirent leur progression et ne furent pas longs à atteindre les deux gargouilles qui gardaient l'accès au bureau de Dumbledore. Sans plus tarder, ils se mirent à murmurer tous les noms de friandises qui leur passaient par la tête à l'intention des gardiens de l'antre directoriale. Ces derniers semblaient assez perplexes face à ces voix venues de nulle part mais ouvrirent néanmoins la porte lorsque le mot de passe fut prononcé.

Sans plus réfléchir, James et Lily s'engagèrent dans les escaliers en colimaçon et restèrent silencieux pendant toute la montée, jetant de brefs coups d'œil à leurs montres. Minuit moins cinq ! Et il fallait encore crocheter la porte…

Lorsque l'escalier s'immobilisa, ils retinrent leurs respirations. Lentement, James colla son oreille contre le battant de bois avant de sortir le couteau de Sirius de la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Malgré l'examen de la serrure, la première lame qui y fut introduite ne rencontra aucun succès. Lily, semblant particulièrement stressée, trépignait alors que James essayait d'autres lames sans plus de réussite.

Enfin, un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte céda. Lily glissa sa tête par l'ouverture, manquant de faire tomber la cape. Personne, tous les tableaux semblaient dormir. Elle s'engouffra alors dans le bureau suivit de James. Plus qu'une minute. Le temps d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de commencer à agiter le drapeau.

Commença alors une attente qui leur sembla interminable jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière s'éclaire dans le parc. Alors, sans perdre un instant, James et Lily glissent le drapeau dans une poche, referment la fenêtre, se glissent hors du bureau, crochètent à nouveau la serrure, mais cette fois pour verrouiller la porte de l'extérieur. Après avoir descendu l'escalier tournant, ils atteignirent le couloir du septième étage et se dirigèrent sans plus tarder vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, sans plus d'encombres.


End file.
